What happens after James and Lily start to date?
by Cheri111
Summary: James and Lily are dating! Oh the possibilities. Will it be perfect or will it be everything Lily thought it would be? Lots of laughs along the way! JL, RM, SC
1. introduction

Remember this is my first ff story so please review the honest truth, and tell me what I can do to make it better. Also tell me ideas you might have to add to the story:  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize I do not own, witch is pretty much everything.  
  
Introduction  
  
As you know in the 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily Evans finally said she would go out with James Potter, after he had been asking her out since they met in the first year. Sirius Black, James and Lily's best friend hasn't been spending much time with them since Lily and James have always been together. So I am going to take you into the story and tell you what happened after James and Lily started dating. Remus Lupin is also a close friend including Peter Pettigrew and Lily's friends Cheri and Millie. They were all were in Gryffindor  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"LILY! GET UP!" Millie yelled.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," Lily said.  
  
"Its about time," scolded Millie. Lily sat up in bed and saw her best friend Millie rushing around the room looking for her brush. She looked over to the other side of the room and saw her other friend Cheri aiding the search.  
  
"Lily have you seen my brush?" asked Millie.  
  
" No, but here, use mine, " said Lily, getting hers out of the drawer. She handed Millie the brush.  
  
"Thanks," said Millie as she ran into the bathroom. Lily got up and got dressed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"JAMES! GET OUT OF BED!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Damn! What time is it?" James said as he sprung out of bed.  
  
"Calm down, its still early." Sirius said  
  
"Ok cause I have to meet Lily before breakfast," said James. Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes. All he thought about now was Lily. Remus and Sirius was getting used to it though.  
  
"So what are you and Miss Lily doing tonight?" Sirius joked.  
  
"Shut up" James said as he threw a pillow at Sirius. They all got dressed and went down into the common room. They sat down on the couch and were talking when Remus realized that Peter was missing.  
  
"Where's Peter?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Sirius and James said in unison.  
  
"Guess he got off to an early start," At that moment the three girls walked down the stairs. James sprang up (a/n- I know he springs a lot, lol!) and walked over to Lily and kissed her.  
  
"Good morning sweetie" said James. Millie and Cheri started to giggle.  
  
"Good morning James good morning guys," said lLly.  
  
"Good morning girls, and can I say you all look beautiful this morning?" said Sirius. He was always the charmer.  
  
"Morning Sirius morning Remus" they both said.  
  
"Morning" said Remus.  
  
"Lets go get breakfast" said Sirius. They all agreed and went down to breakfast. During breakfast they all talked and laughed.  
  
After a day of classes, Lily and James walked back to the common room together. They sat on the couch cuddling and kissing while Sirius was in the corner flirting with Cheri. When Sirius and Cheri finally went up to bed, James and Lily were left alone in the common room. They talked for awhile and then went up to bed. When James went to his dorm, he noticed Sirius wasn't sleeping.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked James.  
  
"All you do now is spend time with Lily. We never ever play pranks on Snape anymore. What happened to you? What happened to James?" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey, Hope you enjoyed I know Sirius is being kinda dramatic Please review!  
  
Cheri 


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean what happened to James, I'm right here" said James.  
  
"No what happened to the old James. The one who would pull pranks and hang out. Not the one who all he can think about is lily. Not the one who is standing in front of me." Said Sirius his temper rising. James was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Sirius was right. He was changing his whole appearance just to impress lily.  
  
"Look I've just been a little busy" lied James.  
  
"busy?!" said Sirius in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Yeah I've been preoccupied," said James lying again.  
  
"Preoccupied" Sirius repeated again  
  
"All you do is sit around with lily getting all cuddly. I mean I can see you doing that for an hour or so but not the whole day." Said Sirius.  
  
"Then to make it worse all u think about is lily. Someone could diss you right in your face and you wouldn't really care. Or maybe you would but you wouldn't do anything about it." Sirius went on  
  
"look I'm sorry that's the way you feel" said James knowing Sirius was telling the truth,  
  
"ok maybe your right. Ill try to get back to my old self but it's hard. When she's around I feel like I have to be on my best behavior. How about tomorrow we go and play a little prank on Snape." Said James  
  
"whatever see ya in the morning" said Sirius. They both turned off the lights and went to sleep.  
  
Lily awoke the next morning bright and early. She went down to the common room to find James sitting there alone staring into the fire.  
  
"Morning" she said  
  
"Good morning" James replied.  
  
"What's wrong" lily asked  
  
"Nothing just thinking about something Sirius said last night," said James.  
  
"Oh" she said.  
  
"So what are you planning on doing today" said James changing the subject.  
  
"Nothing that I know of. Probably just going to hang around with the girls. Unless you had planned something," she said anxiously.  
  
"No just wondering," he said. Millie came down wondering where lily had gone.  
  
"Morning what are you two doing up so early" Millie asked  
  
"Couldn't sleep you?" said lily. "Same." She replied.  
  
"I'm going to go back up stairs and see if I can go back to sleep. C-you in a couple of hours" said James as he got up and walked up the stairs to his dorm.  
  
A couple of hours later the girls were dressed and down in the common room waiting for the guys to come down. They were talking about what lily was talking to James about this morning. The boys walked down the stairs moments later and said good morning and they all went to breakfast.  
  
During potions class (a/n- remember James sits right next to Sirius and right behind lily) Sirius was talking to James about what they could do to Snape and Malfoy. After class they went and sat by the lake. Snape was sitting about 20 feet away. James and Sirius got up and walked over to Snape. James flicked his wand and Snape floated up into the air. James flicked his wrist again and Snape turned upside down and his wand fell to the floor." "Put me down potter" Snape yelled! Sirius started to laugh as James twirled Snape in the air. Lily came up out of nowhere  
  
"WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME ARE YOU DOING James!" She yelled.  
  
"I was just having a little fun Lily. " he said  
  
"WILL YOU PUT HIM DOWN!" she yelled.  
  
"Fine fine" James said. He flicked his wrist again and Snape dropped to the floor.  
  
"You've never changed." James said.  
  
"You yelled at me when I did this when u hated me and u yell at me when I do this when were dating". James joked. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Lets just go back up to the common room and meet up with every body. Lily said changing the subject. They walked back to the common room.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ ++ + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
I know that chapter didn't really explain much but I hoped you like it. Please review that way I know how my story is doing. So review please! Ill try to write the next chapter soon Please review!!  
  
Cheri 


	3. tension in the common room

Hey, I know my last chapter didn't make much sense but i'm gonna try to make this one better. I need reviews to give me ideas. I'm running out. And with school and all I don't have much time to think. So please review. Oh and if your wondering why peter isn't in this story much its because I don't like him very much. If you read the 3 Harry potter book you'll know why.  
  
As Lily, James, and Sirius walked through the portrait hole Remus came running up to them.  
  
"What happened? When I walked down to look for you guys Snape came up the stairs furious. He was muttering about how pissed he was at you. What did you do James???" Remus asked.  
  
"Just having a little fun." James said. Lily flashed him a look. He looked back at her. "It was just a prank," said James grinning at lily  
  
"Fine" lily said.  
  
"I'm going to the library to study. C you later." She kissed James and walked out of the portrait hole. Sirius was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Now that's the James i used to know." He said.  
  
"Just like the good old days. So what's are prank of the day for tomorrow?" he asked with a big grin on his face.  
  
" I think im going to take a break from tomorrows pranking." James said sounding depressed.  
  
"Remus you up for some pranking?" Sirius asked  
  
"No not really." He replied  
  
"Fine what happened to you two? All James can think about is how lily will react and you Remus what's your excuse." Sirius said sarcastically  
  
"Why are you being so harsh Sirius? We don't have to prank people every day!" James said  
  
"Well we did last year! Sirius said now standing.  
  
"WELL that was last year! James said their voices getting louder.  
  
"I never really pranked with you guys anyway. I always watched for the laughs." Remus said.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk." Said Sirius. He got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"What is his problem? Does he have a problem with me dating lily?" James asked Remus.  
  
" Well he has a point. All you do think about is lily or how she will react." Remus replied.  
  
"I know but she's just making me realize i'm not a kid anymore. I have to grow up sometime," said James  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him" James said as he ran out of the room. He found him in the library talking to lily. He leaned against the wall hoping they didn't see him so hear what Sirius was saying to her.  
  
I know that chapter wasn't that long but I wanted you to see how Sirius and Remus and James were feeling about what he said to lily. Ill try to write the next chapter soon but as I said i'm out of ides so please review and give me some.  
  
Cheri 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry that my last chapter didn't make much sense but like I said I just wanted to get across the point that Sirius was getting a little jealous of James and lily. And that all that James thought about was lily's reaction. So lets move on. Disclaimer: I own nothing at this moment.  
  
** Taking a look back **  
  
At the end of the last chapter Sirius got pissed off at James and went to take a walk. James ran after Sirius to talk to him. When he finally caught up to him he found him in the library talking to lily. James ducked be hind the wall trying to hear their conversation.  
  
"Lily you've changed James." Said Sirius.  
  
"What do you mean I've changed him" lily asked.  
  
"Ever since you and James started to date he's been all uptight and trying to act more mature," said Sirius  
  
"Well it's about time. He always acted so immature." Said lily with a smirk.  
  
"Well didn't you like him when he would go around being himself and having a good time. Cause he isn't himself anymore" Sirius said.  
  
"Well at least he doesn't go around pranking everyone that pisses him off." Said lily. She was sounding disappointed knowing that Sirius was making at point but she was trying to cover up for herself.  
  
"He was just having a good time. Now he doesn't even play with that snitch (a/n- I think that's what that little gold ball is called) he stole.  
  
"All he thinks about is you, and that nice and all but he needs to focus on himself too." Sirius was sounding really worried. Lily went silent and walked away. James was still ducking behind the wall and decided that he should move and act like he was looking for Sirius so lily didn't think he was eavesdropping. He walked toward the library door and bumped into lily.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Sirius. I'm trying to find him."  
  
"Yeah he's in there but I need to talk to you. James was thinking about what he had just overheard and knew what was coming. They went to this secret room they had found by accidentally saying the password in front of a portrait a few weeks ago. They went inside and she sat down with him.  
  
" Why don't you still just hand with the boys and prank people anymore." She asked James thought this was a stupid question remembering that when he was pranking Snape yesterday she screamed at him for it.  
  
"Well yesterday you screamed at me for pranking Snape." He said jokingly  
  
"Well I wasn't thinking yesterday. I know that that is your life and that I cant deprive you of who you are. I want you to be the old James the one who pranked people when they pissed him off. I liked you that way and I like you this way but it was just much more exciting back then." she said.  
  
"You sound just like Sirius" he said sarcastically.  
  
"But thanks" he said. He kissed her and walked back to find Sirius. He found him walking back up to the common room.  
  
"SIRIUS" he yelled. Sirius turned to find James running up the stairs.  
  
"Thanks" said James breathing hard.  
  
"For what" Sirius asked.  
  
"For talking to lily for me."  
  
"Oh how did you know?"  
  
"I just knew when she sounded exactly like you when telling me prank people more. I know she wouldn't have said that on her own." Said James joking.  
  
"Yeah" said Sirius laughing.  
  
"So when's the last time we pranked Malfoy" James asked.  
  
"I don't know but not lately enough." Sirius joked. They walked back up to the common room planning their next prank on Malfoy.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Please review me ideas for what to do to Malfoy as a prank. I hope you enjoyed thanks! ( Remember PLEASE review. 


	5. the prank

Hey, Thanks to my reviewers I don't really know what this chapter is going to be about because I haven't thought of a prank to play on Malfoy, but maybe ill think of one along the way. It wont bet he best though. So I need ideas please.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
When Sirius and James got back to the common room, a lot of people had already gone to bed. They saw Remus sitting by the fire doing his homework.  
  
"Hey Moony come here we need to plan something" said James. Moony got up and walked over to and sat down next to him.  
  
"What are you two up two now?" asked Remus  
  
"You have to help us plan tomorrows prank on Malfoy." said Sirius grinning widely. The three of them stayed up almost half the night planning. When they finally thought of something they went to bed.  
  
When James, Sirius, and Remus awoke the next morning they decided that they would pull the prank right after breakfast. They got dressed and walked down to the common room. Lily Cheri and Millie were already there. James went over and kissed Lily. Everybody said good morning to each other and went down to breakfast.  
  
During breakfast Sirius and James kept glancing over and Malfoy. He was engaged in conversation with the other Slytherin.  
  
"He doesn't know what's going to hit him." Said Sirius. They both laughed.  
  
When breakfast was over James and Sirius quickly ran to the entrance of the great hall.  
  
"Hey Malfoy" James yelled, his wand at hand  
  
"What do you want potter? lily breakup with you already. Must have noticed that you weren't good enough for her." Malfoy smirked. James waved his wand and permanent pink dye spilled all over Malfoy.  
  
"POTTER" yelled Malfoy he reached for his wand but Sirius quickly summoned it from his pocket. Everybody around them were laughing  
  
"Looking for this" said Sirius holding up Malfoys wand. Malfoys punched Sirius. Sirius quickly reacted starting a fistfight between him and Malfoy. Wasn't long before James joined in. then Snape joined malfoy's side. Lily and Mrs. Mcgonagal came running into the room. Mrs. Mcgonagal broke up the fight.  
  
"Detentions all of you for a month!" She yelled.  
  
"Every body please go to class. You four report to the hospital wing.  
  
Lily went to the hospital wing to see that James and Sirius weren't that hurt, but had a lot of bruises. Sirius had a black eye, a bloody nose, and black and blues all over. James however wasn't as bad. He also had a black eye and a bloody nose but wasn't bruised as bad.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled.  
  
"What in heavens name is wrong with you two?" She lectured.  
  
"I said you could pull a prank not start a fight" she went on. She looked down at James. He was smiling  
  
"What are you smiling about you just got the crap kicked out of you?" She said.  
  
"How can I not smile when I look at you?" Said James Sirius laughing at this.  
  
"Don't you sweet talk me James Potter." she said. As she hit him on the head softly  
  
"How were we supposed to know that it would start a fight?" said Sirius in an unconvincing voice.  
  
"Oh you knew," said lily  
  
"Did not" said James  
  
"Did too" said lily  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Didn't"  
  
"Did"  
  
"Will you shut up" said Sirius  
  
"I already have a head ache"  
  
Lily bent down and kissed James. She left the hospital wing so they could rest. They left the hospital about an hour later. They decided to skip the rest of the day's classes and hung out in the common room. Remus found them during lunch, glad he stayed out of the prank and only helped plan it.  
  
"Damn a months detention that's harsh" said Remus  
  
"Yeah I know" James said  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Well that's it I need reviews on what to do next like with the detentions and stuff Thanks to my reviews so far  
  
Taralynn- I know, I admit it, I can't write very well 


	6. detention

Hey, Special thanks to Blondelily for you review. Sorry I haven't written for a while, I've been kind of busy. Any way this chapter is about the detention for the four (James, Sirius, Snape, Malfoy) Hope you enjoy!!  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
That night James and Sirius were headed to the common room to start one of many of their detentions. They walked into Mgonagals classroom and immediately took their usual seats in the back. Malfoy and Snape were already there. They were talking about what they thought Mcgonagal would do to them  
  
"Boys welcome to detention." She said  
  
"We will be doing different things each night. Tonight I want you to get out you parchment and quill. Please write 200 times I will not start a fight plus (pointing at Sirius and James) you two write 100 times I will not pull pranks. No magic is to be used!  
  
James and Sirius were used to this detention. Writing I will not pull pranks. That's usually all they did. When they were done Mrs. Mcgonagal told them not to leave yet. So they went and sat back down after a while, all the 4 boys were done waiting for Mrs. Mcgonalgal to dismiss them. She told them that what they did was very wrong and lectured them for about 30 min. finally she dismissed them. After they had walked out Malfoy and Snape came up to them.  
  
"Its all your fault we have detention!" he sneered.  
  
  
"Does it look like I care," said Sirius. Malfoy and Snape turned on their heel and walked away. James and Sirius walked back up to the common room.  
  
"Well that sucked." said James  
  
"You can say that again" Sirius replied.  
  
"And just think we have to do it every night for a month"  
  
"Yea, yea I know" They walked through the portrait hole to find everybody waiting for them.  
  
"What did she make you do?" said Remus.  
  
"The usual" said Sirius "Write 100 time I will not pull pranks and 200 time I will not start a fight" said James in a mocking voice. They all talked for a while and played some games before they all headed to bed for a good nights sleep.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
I know I know that wasn't the most interesting detention. But give me some Ideas for the next. Name anything. Thanks for reading and I hope you Enjoyed! 


	7. Millie

Hey everybody  
  
Lets get to the story  
  
Hope you enjoy  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The next morning, James was the first one up. His hand was still sore from writing the other night. He got dressed and went down to the common room. Everyone was still sleeping because they had no classes today. So he made himself comfy on the couch. He was catching up on all his homework. James was just about finished with his work when Finally Sirius came down.  
  
"Hey James" said Sirius "Hey" James replied  
  
They decided because they were hungry (they always are!) to go get breakfast and meet everybody else there. On their way down Malfoy and Snape came running up the hall laughing hysterically.  
  
"Wonder what that was about" James said looking confused  
  
"Don't know don't care" said Sirius looking bored  
  
When they walked into the great hall they noticed why Malfoy and Snape were laughing so hard. There standing about 20 feet away was Millie cover head to toe with syrup. Lily standing right next to her was trying to get the syrup out of her hair. Millie came running by crying. Sirius took off after her while James went to go talk to lily.  
  
"What happed to Millie?" said James  
  
"We walked out and Malfoy said something and all of a sudden out of nowhere a bucket of syrup typed covering Millie." It was horrible James took off running up the stairs  
  
Sirius burst into the common room.  
  
"Millie are you in here" he asked No one answered. A girl came walking down the girl's dormitory  
  
"Is Millie up there?" he asked  
  
"Yes she is really upset."  
  
"Can you tell her to please come down for me?" he asked  
  
"Sure" She ran back up and seconds later Millie came down the stairs. Her eyes were all puffy and red. She still had syrup on her but she had changed her robes. Sirius said a spell and all the syrup was gone. She walked up to him and hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said  
  
"I'm fine" she replied.  
  
"What happened"?  
  
"Id rather not talk about it" He just held her for a couple of minutes. And let her cry until she finally ran back up the stairs  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hope you enjoyed please review i'm going to write my next chapter so it will be up soon after this one.  
  
Cheri111 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone  
  
well here goes  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
James burst into the common room.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked  
  
"She's fine James she just went back up I talked to her ok," he said  
  
"Ok but this calls for pay back!" he said  
  
"Definitely lets go plan"  
  
They sat in the back of the common room planning their next prank. It took them almost all day besides for their lunch and occasional breaks. They went down to diner to discuss it with Remus who had been spending all day just walking around with this girl he met named Linda. He thought it was a good idea but he wasn't going to do it with them considering what happened last time.  
  
"We got to go," said Sirius  
  
James was kissing lily at the moment and kept kissing her till finally Sirius smacked him over the head and said they really had to go. He pulled away and him and Sirius walked to detention. When they got there Mrs. Mcgonagal looked really mad. She was starring at Malfoy.  
  
"Take your seats boys," she said  
  
"You two (pointing at Sirius and James) are going to clean the trophy room while you two (pointing at Malfoy and Snape) are going to come with me." She said with a very stern voice. James and Sirius took off for the trophy room.  
  
"Wonder what she is going to do with them." Said James  
  
"Don't know but whatever it is its not going to be fun." Sirius replied they spent about 2 hours cleaning till they were sore. Mrs. Mcgonagal finally came in and said they could go. They walked back up to the common room.  
  
"Snape and Malfoy got busted for their prank" was the first thing James said to Remus as he walked into the common room.  
  
"Does that mean you wont be pulling your prank?" he asked.  
  
"Hell yea were still going to do it," said Sirius. They sat in the back finalizing their prank (when where that kind of stuff) till finally they went up to bed.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
That chapter was kind of short but that was all I could think of. What do you think Mrs. Mcgonagal made Snape and Malfoy do? I still have to come up with that so for now Bye  
  
Cheri111 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello hope you Enjoy  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Lily's pov (point of view)  
  
Lily awoke the next morning feeling very gloomy. She went and awoke Millie and sat on her bed  
  
"What's wrong lily?" asked Millie  
  
"Nothing really, and this may sound really selfish but James hasn't been spending much time with me the last couple of days yesterday he was talking to Sirius all day besides for dinner. Which was the only time I really saw him?" she explained  
  
"He's just been busy lily cant expect him to hang all over you" she said  
  
"Well it feels like he spent more time with me trying to flirt with me and get me to go out With him that he does with me now."  
  
"That's silly lily." She said  
  
"Yea I guess so" lily said and she walked to the bathroom Millie was thinking maybe lily was right James hasn't been paying much attention to anyone but Sirius. She pushed the thought out of her mind. She got up and got dressed.  
  
James pov  
  
"James you there" said Sirius waving his hand in front of James face. James was staring at the ceiling. There was Lily's picture tacked to the ceiling  
  
"Hello earth to James, are you alive?" said Sirius jokingly  
  
"Oh sorry just thinking" James said as he quickly sat up.  
  
"What ya thinking about?" asked Remus. Who was standing on the other side of the room.  
  
"Just Lily. I haven't been paying much attention to her lately (A/N can they read each others mind or what?)  
  
James got up and got dressed and walked down to the common room. He saw lily sitting in the corner and went and sat next to her. He gave her a kiss and they sat there talking for a couple of minutes. Then decided to group everyone up and go to breakfast. At breakfast James and Sirius were explaining their prank to Remus, Lily, Cheri and Millie. Deciding that today would not be the day to do it because all through breakfast Mrs. Mcgonagal kept glancing from them to Malfoy. It was kind of creepy.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
I know that wasn't the longest chapter or the most interesting but my next chapter has a surprise. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone Thanks for reading this far. Also I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Lily's pov  
  
Lily walked up to her dorm exhausted after a day of classes. When she walked the room there was a little girl standing by an empty bed dragging her trunk. Lily ran over to help her.  
  
"Hi my name is Lily can I help you with your trunk" lily said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Sure" said the girl her voice sounded nervous. Lily took her trunk and moved it to the foot of the bed  
  
"My name is Jessica. I just got transferred here. I'm in my first year." Said the girl loosening up.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm in the 7th year." Said Lily sweetly. Lily and Jessica talked for a while then Lily brought her down stairs. Everyone was talking about his or her day.  
  
"Everyone this is Jessica" said Lily.  
  
Jessica this is James, Sirius, Remus, Millie, and Cheri" Said lily pointing at each person when she said their name.  
  
"Hi" everyone said at once  
  
"Hi" said Jessica in a shy voice. She got along with every one. Lily went and introduced her to a few other first years and they got along great. Lily went back over to the gang. She sat on James lap and gave him a kiss. She was deep in conversation with them but kept glancing over to make sure Jessica was getting along good.  
  
"I'm hungry," said James  
  
"Me two" said Sirius  
  
"Lets go to dinner then" lily said smirking. They got up and all of them went down to dinner. They sat in their usual seats. Jessica sat with some of the first years down the table somewhat. Dumbledor stood saying he had an announcement to make and everyone went quiet.  
  
"There is going to be a Halloween ball so I hope all of you try to look and act your best there. Have a great day." He said. Now everyone was chatting excitedly.  
  
Lily was talking to Millie and Cheri about what they were going to wear. While James, Sirius, and Remus were talking about what everybody else they were going to wear and whom Sirius and Remus were going to ask out. They still had a couple of weeks till the ball but still everybody was so excited. Everybody already knew James was going to ask Lily to the ball so all the girls had their eyes on Sirius. He liked the attention though.  
  
He and James went to detention as usual After detention James went up to lily in the common room that night with a box of chocolates and asked.  
  
"Lily Evans would you be so kind as to go to the ball with me?" he asked in the sweetest voice.  
  
"I would love to go to the ball with you James Potter" she kissed him and gladly accepted the box of chocolates. She went up to bed and James went over to Sirius.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hope you liked that chapter. I felt like adding another person that could look up to lily so that's how I got Jessica. Don't get mad though if you don't see her in the next chapters though  
  
Cheri111 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, Thanks to all my readers. Ok here goes. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
James pov  
  
"So who are you going to ask out" James asked Sirius.  
  
  
"Yea who's the lucky lady padfoot?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. Ill think ill keep my options open for a while.  
  
"Oh make everyone suffer." Said James  
  
"I'm not making anyone suffer," said Sirius  
  
"Your making all the single girls suffer," said James  
  
The competition has always been between you and James. Now James in out of the running so you're in the spot light" explained Remus. James nodding his head the whole time  
  
"Cool with me" said Sirius smirking the three of them laughed and went up to bed.  
  
The next morning was a trip to hogsmade (a/n I don't think I spelled that right) The boys met up with the girls before they went so they went together. But as soon as they got there the girls took off shopping for their costumes. They boys walked over to the pub to get some butterbeers. Then they went to HoneyDukes to buy candy. They boys finally found the girls in a costume shop. Lilt took James to go show him costumes because she wanted their costumes to match. They finally decided hat James was to be a warlock and lily was to be a witch. They got their costumes plus the makeup to match. Remus had asked out Millie so he was going with her. Their costumes were prince and princess. Sirius decided not to get his costume yet because he was still deciding on options for his date.  
  
Later that day at dinner Sirius came walking over to the table with a big grin on his face. James automatically knew he had found a date.  
  
"Who is it Sirius" James asked as Sirius sat down.  
  
"Savannah. She a 7th year Ravenclaw." He said he pointed her out to James.  
  
"Damn she's fine." James said then Lily hit him on the back of his head.  
  
"Not as fine as you though Sweetie." He said smiling at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Find your costume yet," asked James  
  
"Nah not yet." Said Sirius Remus kept staring into Millie's eyes. James noticing this most hit him every time he did it, just so he would blush. James and Sirius went to detention The rest hung out in the common room that night playing a bunch of games. Then they finally went to bed.  
  
Lily had the strangest dream though. She was in a big beautiful house and she was holding a baby. When she looked down at it. It resembled her and James. On her ring finger of her left hand she noticed a wedding ring. James came in a minute later and gave her a kiss. She noticed he a wedding ring on also he said hi to Harry kissed the baby then left the room. She was wondering who Harry was when They next thing she knew there was a loud crash out side. James ran in and told her to lock the door and ran out wand in hand. So she locked the door. She heard noises and knew James had died then she saw a man in a hooded cloak coming toward her she kissed the baby. And then a green light was coming toward her. She awoke abruptly sweat dripping down her face. It was 3:30 in the morning. She went into the bathroom and threw water on her face. She went and sat on her bed. The next thing she new James came flying into the girls dorm on his broom. He ran up to her.  
  
"I heard you scream are you ok" James asked lily just stared into James eyes  
  
"Lily what happened" James asked with concern  
  
"I I I" lily stuttered "Nothing it was just a bad dream" lily said  
  
"Ok I'm going to go back to the boys dorm before anyone else wakes up now are you sure your ok" James asked "Yea I'm fine you'd better go" lily said James kissed lily goodbye, took his broom and slid down the stone slide which was once the girl's dormitory stairs (a/n which is why he flew up). Lily laid back down and wondered why she had lied to James, she never lied to him. She was thinking about the dream and decided to go back to sleep.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Disclaimer: - I own Jessica, Cheri and Savannah that's it.  
  
Hope you enjoyed. What should Sirius costume be?  
  
Please review  
  
Cheri111 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone Hope you enjoyed the last chapter  
  
Well let's start  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Lily awoke again later that morning still trying to understand what the dream meant. She tried to forget about it and got dressed. She went down to the common room to find, the guys were sitting on the couch. They were talking about their dates. (James-Lily) (Sirius-Savannah) (Remus- Millie) she went and sat on James lap and gave him a short kiss. She seemed really tense.  
  
"Are you ok?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I'm fine" she replied. Her voice tense  
  
"Ok we'll talk later" he said quickly in a low voice. James had known lily for a long time and knew when she didn't want to talk.  
  
Tomorrow was the Halloween ball. Every body was excited. Cheri had told everybody that she was going to go to the ball with a 7th year named Chris. He was in the same house. He sat with her that morning.  
  
"Were going as prince and princess" Cheri told them James bowed jokingly and said  
  
"Royalty" in a fancy voice. Everybody laughed at this and got up to go to class. After classes they met back in the common room. James and lily were cuddling in the corner kissing when he remembered what happened this morning.  
  
"What did you see in your dream?" he asked out of nowhere  
  
"Well I" she began  
  
"Lily you know you can tell me anything" James said as he kissed her on the cheek  
  
"Well it started that me and you were married and had a baby" she began but as soon as she said that a huge grin spreaded across his face she smiled back and began again  
  
"You told me to lock the door kissed me and the baby and ran out of the room, there was some loud crashes and screams coming form behind the door and then the door broke open and I saw this hooded man coming towards me then he shouted something and a green light was shooting towards me. Then I awoke." She looked up into James face and noticed he wasn't smiling anymore but that he looked really scared and worried.  
  
"That was Voldemort," he whispered  
  
"How do you know" lily asked concerned  
  
"Because the green light was the Ada Kevadra curse" (a/n don't think I spelt that right) they both sat there in silence and then went up to bed. James couldn't sleep he kept thinking about what lily had told him. Wondering if it was real. He decided to wake up Sirius to go to the kitchens. So he did they snuck down to the kitchens and while they were eating James told Sirius about lily's dream  
  
"Do you really think it was Voldemort?" Sirius asked concern  
  
"I really think so but I'm not positive, but he is said to be the only one with enough power to produce a spell that powerful" James said  
  
"But it was just a dream" Sirius replied  
  
"Yea maybe your right" James replied and with that they snuck back up to their dorm. And went to sleep.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Please review  
  
Cheri111 


	13. halloween ball

Hey, thanks to my reviewers  
  
Blondelily Lilylovr Lets get to the story  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Lily woke up the next morning and ran and woke up Cheri and Millie.  
  
"Wake up it Halloween!" she yelled Cheri and Millie got out of bed and got dressed. While they were getting dressed they talked about what they thought the dance was going to be like. They went down stairs and met up with the boys. Lily went over to James Millie went over to Remus Cheri went over to Chris which left Sirius all alone.  
  
They went down to breakfast and talked about the dance after all of their classes they went back to the common room to get ready.  
  
James pov  
  
They changed into their costumes and were in the bathroom fixing them selves up. Sirius walked in with a green and black suit on. Chris was also there  
  
"What are you supposed to be" James asked  
  
" I don't know savannah said it's a muggle thing called a private in the army costume or something it's supposed to be camo," he said  
  
" Oh ok" said James confused  
  
"What is savannah going as then?" Remus asked  
  
" An army girl" Sirius replied.  
  
"She's really into muggle stuff" Sirius added  
  
"Oh ok" James said  
  
"So I guess your supposed to be my father Chris" Remus said  
  
"Guess so" said Chris (A/n just in case you forgot James is a warlock, Sirius is an army person, Remus is a Prince, and Chris is a King)  
  
James had a long dark cloak on with black clothes underneath. His hair was all messed up (does he have it any other way) and his face was a little pailer than usual  
  
Sirius was in a baggy green and black camo outfit with war paint on his face. His hair looked as it always did  
  
Remus was in tights and had a fancy shirt and fancy pants on. He put his hair back and it was all neat  
  
Chris was wearing pretty much the same thing as Remus except he had a crown on and a red robe/cloak thing on  
  
Lily's pov  
  
The girls were in the bathroom putting on their makeup and fixing their costumes.  
  
"So I guess you're my mother Cheri" said Millie  
  
"Yea I never thought of that" Cheri said. The girls giggled  
  
"I wonder what the boys are going to look like" Lily said  
  
"By the way what is Sirius going as? He never told us" said Millie  
  
"I don't know" Lily replied. They finished and walked down to the common room Lily was wearing dark clothes and a cloak she had a pointed witches hat on and had fake nails on so her nails were nice and long her hair was just laying down behind her ears under her hat Cheri had a long fancy red dress on with a crown in her hair. Her hair was done up on the top of her head with curls coming down the side Millie was wearing a long white dress with a tiara on her head her hair was flat and was down  
  
The boys were waiting at the foot of their stairs. Lily walked over to James and gave him a kiss. Millie walked over to Remus and gave him a kiss. Cheri walked over to Chris and gave him a kiss. Which again left Sirius alone.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight ladies" James said the girls giggled Millie ran over to Sirius.  
  
"You're a private in the army Sirius? How come you never told me?" Millie asked  
  
"I didn't know you knew what a private was. I don't even know what it is," he said. Everybody laughed at this and left for the ball.  
  
The ceiling was decorated as the night sky with a fake full moon (A/N other wise Remus wouldn't be there) and the usual floating candles were now floating pumpkins. The whole place was black and orange. Instead of the four long house tables there were separate little tables that could hold about eight. In the middle of the hall was a dancing area. Sirius met up with Savannah there and the eight of them sat at a table.  
  
Savannah also had a camo suit on and her hair was tied back she had an army hat on.  
  
" Would you like to dance my lady" Chris asked Cheri  
  
" Why of coarse" Cheri said and with that she got up with Chris and he led her to the dance floor  
  
"Would you like to dance too Lily?" James asked her  
  
"I'd love to James" she said. James led her to the dance floor.  
  
"How about you savannah" Sirius asked  
  
"I'd be delighted" she said as he led her to the dance floor.  
  
"And you Millie?" Remus asked  
  
"Sure" she answered. As he led her to the dance floor.  
  
They danced for a while and then came and sat back down. The eight of them talked and chatted for a while. They ate and when the dance was over went back up to the common room. Sirius led savannah back up to her common room and kissed her goodbye. He joined the others in the common room. It was packed. They sat and chatted for a while till they went up to bed.  
  
In the boy's dormitory, James and Sirius stayed up talking  
  
"Damn didn't Lily look hot tonight?" James said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Yea she did" Sirius said  
  
" Savannah looked pretty hot too" James added  
  
"yea" Sirius said in a sort of daydream kind of way.  
  
"are you there" James asked him  
  
"Yea" he said  
  
"SIRIUS!" James yelled  
  
"What, oh sorry just thinking" he said  
  
"Well I'm going to bed" James said  
  
"Yea me too" Sirius replied  
  
"Night"  
  
"Night"  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hope you liked it That was one of my longer chapters Give me ideas please review Thanks for reading  
  
Cheri111  
  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 


	14. The Lake

Hey, Thankx to my reviewers and everybody else who enjoyed my story I'm sorry the ball was so short but I couldn't think of what to write so I wrote what was in my head. Well here goes...  
  
It was Saturday morning the day after the ball and lily woke awoke earlier than usual. Everybody else was still asleep. Lily satin bed and thought about the night before. She was in a really good mood so she quietly got up and got dressed. She snuck out of her dorm. Nobody was in the common room either. She decided to take a walk around the grounds. She sat under a tree that was right next to the lake. She stared at the crystal water and leaned up against the tree. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her notebook. Her dad had given it to her before she left and told her to record things in it. So she did. She started to write:  
  
"I had such a wonderful time with James last night, It was so much fun. He is so cute. Dad has to meet him sometime I think they would really get along. Everybody was there. All dressed up in costumes."  
  
Little did she know, James had also awaked early. He was walking down the stairs when he saw lily sneak out of the common room. and being James he also snuck out and followed her to the grounds. When she sat by the tree he had hid behind a bush. He watched her take out her diary and wondered what she was writing. He knew she had a diary. He had seen her write in it before. Finally curiosity came over him and he just had to see what she was writing. He snuck around behind the tree where she was sitting. He leaned over her shoulder. He still couldn't see so he leaned over father.  
  
"Ahhh" James screamed as he fell over form trying to read. Lily jumped up and screamed.  
  
"JAMES POTTER" lily yelled  
  
"What on earth" she said as she saw him lying on the ground holding his side laughing. She went to hit him over the head with her book when he said  
  
"I didn't read anything sorry" laughing the whole time he said it. She relaxed and pulled him up he pulled her into a deep and pasonate kiss.  
  
"Whatcha writing?" he asked  
  
"Nothing" she answered  
  
"But I ju" he started but was cut off when she pulled him into a kiss. They stood there right by the water and kissed for a little bit till out of nowhere Sirius came running up to them. Without them noticing he pushed them both into the lake (a/n remember its Nov. so its freezing cold) freezing cold they both quickly got out. And being James he wrestled Sirius to the ground and dragged him into the lake. They all quickly ran back up to the common room to get dressed while they were running lily hit Sirius over the head. Everyone was up now and saw the three of them come in soaking wet.  
  
"Wonder what that was about" Remus asked.  
  
"I dunno Sirius probably did something" Millie replied  
  
"Why is it always Sirius's fault when something happened" Cheri asked  
  
"Do I really have to answer that?" Millie asked sarcastically  
  
"Ok but sometimes just sometimes James does things. And James is usually involved with Sirius's plans." Cheri said  
  
"Ok ok you got me there" Millie joked. Just then Sirius and James came running down the stairs pushing and joking with each other.  
  
"What going on" Remus asked suspiciously  
  
"Well I was kissing lily and Sirius came up out of nowhere and pushed us in the lake. As he said that Millie through Cheri a look saying I told you so.  
  
"Then James dragged me into the water and lily hit me over the head" Sirius said half laughing.  
  
"Oh, ok" Remus said  
  
Lily came down just then still cold. Her hair was still wet. She went and sat by the fire to warm up James sat next to her and wrapped a blanket around her. She was shivering. James put her arm around her and waved his wand making her hair dry. Lily leaned up against him. Sirius went and sat on the other side of lily. The fire was really warm and comforting. Remus was sitting at a table with Mille they were catching up on homework. Cheri had just gone to Dumbledoors office to speak with him about something. Lily sat up and hit Sirius (again) hard over the head.  
  
"Oww, what was that for" he said in pain he was rubbing his head  
  
"If I catch a cold and get sick i'm going to KILL you." Lily said threateningly  
  
"He was just joking Lil no need to kill him and anyway madam Promphey (A/N I couldn't think of any one else and did I spell her name right?) Can heal and sickness especially a cold. She'll heal it in a heartbeat. And you hit him really hard" James said.  
  
" Sorry Sirius" lily said noticing how hard she had him.  
"It's ok" Sirius said still rubbing his head  
  
James kissed her and he and Sirius went down to the kitchens (a/n they missed breakfast) they came back up to the common room arms full of food. They sat in the common room pigging out on food.  
  
Hey Thanks again. I hope you enjoyed this chap Please review!  
  
Cheri 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, Well here goes  
  
################~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Everybody spent most of the day catching up on their homework. Sirius however was trying to disrupt everybody else while doing their homework.  
  
"Rem you got the answer to this problem," Sirius would say while pointing to a problem on his paper. Remus would give him the answer only to hear  
  
"Thanks and what about this one"  
  
"I'm not giving you all the answers Sirius" Remus said  
  
"Fine, Lily you know what this answer is?" Sirius asked James shook his head and laughed. It was hard for him to concentrate. Between Sirius asking everybody for answers or asking other kids stupid pointless questions. He (James) was finding himself starring at Lily half the time. Admiring her do her work. He look back down at his paper and noticed he had barley written anything. He had a 500 word essay dew on dreams and all he had on his paper was his name and "dreams are" 'well 2 down 498 to go', He thought to himself. He concentrated harder but still couldn't think of anything but Lily. Finally things started popping in his head and he started to write. Remus already had his dream paper done and was already half way through his potions report. They went down to dinner. Remus was almost done with all his homework and thought he would finish it tomorrow. James and Sirius however were almost halfway through their homework.  
  
"So what's are plan for tomorrow" James asked a grin spreading across his face.  
  
"I don't think I like the way you said that" Lily said  
  
"I don't know Sirius said. What do you think we should do?" Sirius asked a grin also on his face.  
  
"Ok I really don't like the way you said that." Lily said again this time applying it to Sirius  
  
"Oh calm down Lily" Sirius said just then James pulled lily into a tight hug almost suffocating her. He kissed her on the cheek got up with Sirius and headed off to detention.  
  
Mrs. Mcgonagal told them they would be cleaning the castle from top to bottom for getting into that fight. Malfoy and Snape would also be helping them. Though being smart and thinking of whom got into the fight in the first place she split them up. Malfoy and Snape were to start from the bottom and James and Sirius were to start form the top. But before she could take away their wands they dashed up to the highest room cast a spell and ran to the next room. They did this for about 5 rooms. Then sat there and talked. Then they heard Mrs. Mcgonagal coming so they quickly dashed around taking off the spells ran back to the highest room and started to clean the muggle way. Mrs. Mcgonagal came in. she looked around and told them they could go. They left and ran all the way back to their dorm. They went up to their dorm and went to sleep.  
  
Lily awoke the next morning. Her head was pounding. She sat up and went to get dressed. She was really dizzy and her throat hurt. She went to the window and got a glass of water form the water jug. She felt her head it was burning. 'Aw shit I'm sick' she thought she laid back down in bed and felt like a blob. She felt like she wasn't going to be able to get up again. So she didn't and drifted back to sleep.  
  
James woke up to find everybody already up. He was feeling as good as usual if not better. Sirius wasn't sick either. Sirius was talking to Remus about something when they noticed James had gotten up. "Hey James" Remus said  
  
"Hey" he mumbled back. He got dressed and they walked down to the common room.  
  
"Hey guys" Millie said "bout time you got up" Millie mumbled  
  
"Hey we need our beauty sleep" Sirius joked  
  
"Where's Lily?" James asked  
  
"Don't know, she was sleeping when we left" Cheri said  
  
"But it's past noon. She never sleeps in this late" James said  
  
"And she went to bed early last night" Millie said  
  
"Ill go see if she's alright" Sirius said and before anyone else could say anything Sirius ran up to his bed grabbed his broom flew down and flew up to where lily was. He softly knocked on the door. When no one answered he went inside. Lily was laying on her bed sleeping. her face was bright red and she was sweating a lot. She was also breathing really hard. He ran over to her and softly shook her awake. She grunted and opened her eyes to see Sirius standing over her.  
  
"Lily are you alright" he asked  
  
"I, I, I'm fine" she stuttered. She was still clutching her blanket and still sweating really bad. Sirius took her blanket off of her so she could cool off. He opened a window nearby to cool and air the room.  
  
"Thanks" she said. She tried to sit up but fell back down. He ran over to her.  
  
"You really need to see madam Promphey" Sirius said and with that said he picked her up and walked back down to the common room. Lily looked half dead so James knew where they were going and with no questions asked he opened the portrait for Sirius. He followed them up to the clinic Madam automatically gave Lily a bed. She gave her some medicine and said that she would need about 10 minutes and then she could go but she will still have a cough and she will be tired from the medicine. But that's all I can do. They thanked her and like she said ten minutes later Lily was feeling a lot better and she could walk. As soon as they got out of the hospital wing she said:  
  
"This is all you fault Sirius"  
  
"I'm sorry but look you fine" he said  
  
"Yeah I know I'm just joking with you" she added  
  
"I'm just glad your ok" James said  
  
"I wonder why only you got sick Lil" Sirius asked  
  
"I don't know" she said. James put his arm around her waist and they walked up to the common room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
hope you enjoyed! Sorry I haven't reviewed for a while but I couldn't think of what to write Anywayz Pleaze Review!  
  
Cheri 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, Thanks to all of my reviewers Sugarmama Jameslover  
  
Charley  
  
Amanda Lilylovr Blondelily  
  
You keep me writing. Well on with the story, oh and by the way I'm sorry I haven't put quidich in the story. I don't know much about it but i'm going to start putting it in now. I'm sorry if I don't get all the facts strait and I think James is a seeker right? Anyway lets go.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The three of them entered the common room together. It was practically empty. Besides for their friends there were only a few other people. Remus was pacing himself back and fourth across the room. Millie and Cheri were staring deep into the fire. All there heads swung toward the portrait every time someone walked in. this time luckily it was the tree of them. Both Millie and Cheri jumped up and ran over to them. Remus also ran over to them.  
  
"Lily are you alright" Cheri asked  
  
"I'm fine it was just a bad cold" she told them.  
  
"Ok cause you had us all worried" Millie said  
  
"Well I'm fine but i'm a little tired. I'm going to go take a nap" lily said. She gave James a kiss and walked up to her dorm. Sirius explained what happened when he went to check on her. Then told them what madam promphey said. They talked, played games and caught up on the rest of their homework for the rest of the day.  
  
"So you think lily will be alright tomorrow?" Sirius asked  
  
"Yea she probably be a lot better" Remus said  
  
"I hope so" James said  
  
"Lets go to the kitchens" Sirius said  
  
"Where did that come from?" Remus asked  
  
"I don't know but I'm hungry too" James said the three of them got up and walked out of the portrait hole. They walked into the kitchens and were greeted by all the house elves asking for things to do. They ordered a few dessert items and something to drink. As they eat they talked about a new prank.  
  
"I think we should slip something into Snape's potion tomorrow" Sirius said  
  
"Yea that could work but it depends on what were making" Remus said  
  
"Yea we have to wait and see" James said they agreed and got some more food to take up to lily. She had been in bed all afternoon. They walked back up and James went and got his broom. He flew up to the girl's dorm. Lily was still fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and James didn't want to disturb her so he set the food next to her bed on her stand incase she woke up hungry. He also left a note for her and snuck back down stairs and went to bed.  
  
Lily awoke the next morning. She felt totally refreshed. She leaned over to her nightstand and saw the food James had left for her she took the note and read it:  
  
Dear lily I hope you feel better. If you get hungry Sirius, Remus and I brought this up for you. I'll see you tomorrow sleep well.  
  
I love you  
  
James  
  
She got up cheerfully and got dressed. She went down to the common room and waited for James. He came down a minute later. Lily ran over to him and threw her arms around him and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. James who wasn't expecting any of this was truly glad. She pulled away slightly.  
  
"Thanks James" she said  
  
"Your welcome" he replied  
  
"I love you" she said  
  
"I love you too" he replied pulling her into a kiss. Everybody else came down and went to breakfast. At breakfast lily had a sort of glow about her. She seemed more happy than usual and almost everyone around her noticed. Classes that day just seemed to drag on. They were loaded with homework in every class. Finally it was potions. James and Sirius were debating what to put into Snape's potion. Finally James snuck over and slipped an extra ingredient into his potion and sneaked away. When Snape added his next ingredient the potion blew up. The whole room was covered in black smoke and dust. Everyone in the room was black and Snape's hair was singed. James and Sirius automatically started busting out laughing while everyone else was trying to get all the black off of them. Snape spun around.  
  
"What did you do?" he spat  
  
"We didn't do anything" Sirius said between laughs. The teacher than came over and gave Snape detention for putting the wrong ingredient in at the wrong time. Sirius and James laughing the whole time.  
  
"Class dismissed" the teacher said. Sirius and James brushed themselves off and walked out of the class. Lily met up with them a minute later.  
  
"What is so funny? What did you do?" lily asked  
  
"Nothing" James and Sirius said at the same time. She knew they had put something in his potion but she pushed it out of her mind and walked to lunch with them.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey, I hope you enjoyed Please review Cheri111 


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, Thanks for all the reviews Well let's get to the story  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Everybody was at lunch. They sat down at James told them what happened during potions. They sat ate and talked till lunch was over. Sirius James and Remus headed toward their next class. Lily stayed behind with Millie and Cheri. James and Sirius were standing with Remus in the hallway. Some girl came up to James, and started shamelessly flirting with him. James was about to turn her away when some kid crashed right into James pushing him right into the girl and somehow their lips locked. And to James's luck lily was coming around the corner at that moment. And also to his luck the first thing she saw was James kissing this other girl. Tears streaming out of her face she ran the other way. James saw her out of the corner of his eye and ran after her. Sirius saw this too.  
  
"LILY" James yelled as he chased after her. She ran into the girl's bathroom. James ran right in after her.  
"Your not supposed to be in here" she mumbled through sobs.  
  
"That wasn't what it looked liked" James said he tried to get closer to her but as soon as he did she took out her wand and shot a spell at him. He flew into the wall behind him and fell unconscious. Lily ran out of the bathroom and up to her common room. She through herself on her bed and buried her head under a pillow.  
  
Sirius had heard a loud rash in the bathroom and ran in there. He found James unconscious leaning up against the wall. He stirred a little and woke up.  
  
"Where'd she go?" James asked sounding half dead  
  
"What did she do to you" Sirius asked  
  
"She shot me with a spell" James said  
  
"Well what the hell did she do that for" Sirius asked?"  
  
"I don't know" James said. He stood up looked around. The wall behind him was a broken and dented. There were bricks everywhere. His head hurt really badly.  
  
"Sirius you got to find her and see if she's ok" James said  
  
"Ok" Sirius replied. He ran out of the bathroom and down the hall. James went to class but the teacher told him to go to the clinic immediately because he had cuts and scratches everywhere. His clothes were all ripped and his hair was even messier than before (if that's possible) so he walked up to the hospital wing.  
  
Sirius was running toward the common room. He burst in and looked around. There was no sign of lily.  
  
"Lily are you in here"  
  
"LILY" Sirius yelled. There was no reply so Sirius ran and got his broom. He flew up to where lily was and saw her sitting in the corner crying. He ran over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Lily are you ok" he asked. Again she said nothing he lifted her head and asked her again. Still no reply. He wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Its ok lily" Sirius said softly she looked into his eyes. He didn't know if it was because she was hurt or something else but their faces were getting closer and their lips touched.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + +  
  
Hey, Cliffy Please review! Cheri111 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, Thanks for the reviews Well here goes + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Then lily noticing whom she was kissing pulled away got up and ran out of the room. Sirius was still sitting there in shock. 3 things were on his mind 1.I can't believe I just kissed lily 2.James is going to kill me 3.I'm hungry  
  
He quickly got up and went to class. When he got, there he noticed James wasn't there. He was relieved. He went and sat down next to Remus  
  
"I did something very bad" Sirius started  
  
"What did you do now Sirius?" Remus asked.  
  
"I kissed lily" he said quickly  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Remus yelled  
  
"Mr. Lupin is there a problem?" the professor asked  
  
"No professor" he replied  
  
"How could you kiss Lily?" Remus asked in a hiss/whisper voice  
  
"I don't know it just happened" Sirius replied  
  
"James is going to kill you when you tell him" Remus said  
  
"Do I have to tell him Rem?" Sirius asked with a puppy face  
  
"Yes and those puppy faces don't work on me" Remus replied. Sirius sat quietly for the rest of class. He was thinking of a way to tell James. After class Sirius and Remus were walking to their common room.  
  
"I really think he is going to kill me. He can't take any more bad news at the moment." Sirius said.  
  
"He won't literally kill you Sirius" Remus replied  
  
"Oh yes he will" Sirius said. They stopped talking when they walked into the common room. To Sirius's relief James wasn't there. It was time for dinner and James or lily still hadn't come down. They seated themselves at the table. Sirius was sad yet happy that neither lily nor James were there. Reasons- James- he didn't want to tell James yet-lily- he didn't want to feel uncomfortable around her now that they had kissed.  
  
He walked back up to the common room with Remus and they went up to check on James (Remus's idea of coarse) plus Remus wanted Sirius to tell James tonight. They walked up and James was sitting on his bed. Remus nudged Sirius meaning for him to go tell him. Sirius walked over to James  
  
"James?" he said  
  
"What Sirius" James replied.  
  
"Well I know you cant take any more bad news right now but I have something I have to tell you."  
  
"Cant it wait?" James asked  
  
"Yea" Sirius said he turned around and saw Remus's face then turned back around  
  
"No it can't" Sirius said  
  
"Ok then what is it" James asked  
  
"Well I um I" Sirius started  
  
"What Sirius" James said  
  
"I kissed lily" Sirius said really quickly  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey Hoped you liked it I know it was short but please review Cheri111 


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, Please read and review Lets get to the story!  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
"YOU WHAT?" James screamed  
  
"I didn't mean to I ju" Sirius was cut off by James ramming him into the wall.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU" James yelled. He punched Sirius In the face. Sirius quickly reacting punched back. This started and huge fistfight between them. Remus ran over and tried to break it up but it was no use. Sirius hit James really hard and they both went tumbling down the stairs and into the common room. Still beating the hell out of each other. Lily came running down the stairs. There were about 10 people on each side of either of them trying to pull them apart. Finally the two broke apart and were held back by everyone else.  
  
They were both in really bad condition. Sirius had what looked like a broken arm and broken nose that was bleeding badly, a black eye and a cut across his forehead from tumbling down the stairs. James on the other had had two black eyes a bloody nose and it looked like he broke his leg when they fell.  
  
"Did you guys know who you were fighting?" Chris asked James and Sirius just started hatred at each other.  
  
"What the hell were you fighting about?" Cheri asked. Both James and Sirius looked down and then looked back over at lily.  
  
"Oh my god" lily said and she ran out of the portrait. James broke free from grip and ran out after her. He searched the whole castle but couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
It was time for dinner and James was starving so he decided to go. Sirius was also there. That was the first time they didn't sit in their usual seats. That felt really weird because they had sat in the same seats since first year. But Sirius sat at one end and James sat at the other. Very distanced from each other.  
  
The conversation went on as usual except for the joking. Neither James nor Sirius was in the mood to joke so the conversation was more uptight than usual. Everyone felt uncomfortable around James and Sirius now because of the fight.  
  
As punishment for the two of them they were not aloud to get healed. There cuts and everything had to heal on their own. Except for James's broken leg and Sirius's broken arm. They were fixed.  
  
After dinner they retreated back to the common room. James hadn't eaten anything during diner but he didn't care. He just wanted to see lily. To hold her, But she was still nowhere to be found. As soon as they got into the common room James said he was going to bed. Sirius sat there between his friends, as they looked confused at him. Finally one of them spoke up.  
  
"What happened?" Cheri asked.  
  
"NOTHING" Sirius replied he got up and walked out of the common room  
  
"Look he'll tell us when he wants to" Remus said  
  
"Well that's easy for you to say you already know why thy got into the fight you were there" Millie said  
  
"He just doesn't want anybody to know right now. James already gave him a hard enough time." Remus said. They all nodded in agreement. Remus decided to go check on James. He was starring strait up at the ceiling.  
  
"You ok" Remus asked  
  
"Does it look like I'm ok? I lost my girlfriend and my supposedly best friend kisses her!"  
  
"James he didn't do it just to make you mad" remus said  
  
"I don't care y he did it he still did it. And I lost the greatest girl the ever met because somebody pushed me into this other girl. Arrrr I hate my life!" James said throwing himself into his pillow  
  
"Its ok James" remus said  
  
"NO its not remus" James said remus left the room and headed back down to the common room.  
  
"He'll be fine after a while" remus answered before anyone could ask. That started the awkward silence between everyone. When everybody went to sleep lily still hadn't come back and James and Sirius hadn't spoken a word. 'This is going to be a long week!' Remus thought  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey hoped you liked it Review! Cheri111 


	20. Chapter 20

Hey, Thanks for all the reviews! Lets get to the story!  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
James awoke the next morning. He was feeling happy until he remembered the day before. He got up and got dressed. He snuck down stairs. Lily was sitting on the couch. So he decided to take his chances.  
  
"Lily can I talk to you?" he asked walking up to her. She got up and walked toward the stairs.  
  
"Lily" he said while grabbing her arm  
  
"JAMES let me go" she hissed. He obeyed and let her go. She stood there for a minute.  
  
"Why wont you talk to me lily? Why wont you let me explain?" he asked sympathetically. Her eyes got all glossy. She didn't say anything she starred into his eyes for a second opened her mouth to talk but turned and ran up stairs.  
  
"Well that went well" Remus said walking down the stairs  
  
"Shut up" James said  
  
"Don't tell Remus to shut up" Sirius said  
  
"Don't tell me what I can and can not do" James shot back. He turned and left the common room  
  
"Well that went well" Remus repeated to Sirius  
  
"Shut up" Sirius said  
  
"I thought you were going to try to work it out with him" Remus said  
  
"As soon as my bruises heal" Sirius said sarcastically  
  
"Whatever" Remus replied. The three girls came down just then. (Lily, Millie, Cheri) I guess lily thought it was safer to travel in groups. It was an awkward moment between the 5 of them but it soon passed as they went down to breakfast.  
  
(Just to remind you--- James isn't talking to Sirius-Sirius isn't talking to James or Lily-Lily isn't talking to either of them. Ok got it lets keep going then)  
  
James wasn't at breakfast that morning. Instead he ate in the kitchens alone. The house elves wondered why but they kept their respect and didn't ask. Instead they brought him anything he asked for (which wasn't much since he was depressed) he left and retreated back up to the common room.  
  
He wasn't going to any classes today. Apparently Sirius and lily had the same idea. James walked into the common room to find lily sitting on the couch. He sat across from her.  
  
"Lily we need to talk" he said. She ignored him  
  
"Why wont you let me explain?" he asked she was about to answer when Sirius cut her off  
  
"Why should she? You never let me explain." Sirius said. James thought for a moment. He never did let Sirius explain. He felt bad now. Lily got up and went to her dorm leaving James and Sirius to talk.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey, Please review!  
  
Cheri111 


	21. Chapter 21

Hey,  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Lets get to the story~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
"Look I'm sorry, your right I never did let you explain, it just hurt me that I lost the love of my life and my best friend stabbed me in the back and kisses her." James said looking at the floor the whole time.  
  
"I never meant to kiss her James. She was really upset and I told her everything would be all right and are faces touched. If I meant to kiss her you think I would of told you?" Sirius said.  
  
"Yea I guess your right sorry I hit you" James said  
  
"Right back at ya" Sirius replied. James gave Sirius a brotherly hug and they sat on the couch.  
  
"You think Lily will forgive me?" James asked  
  
"She should I just hope she forgives me" Sirius said  
  
"Yea I kissed someone else u kissed her and we got into a fight over her. Se has a good reason for not talking to us right now" James said. Sirius laughed  
  
"But you didn't really kiss that girl u were pushed into her. And did you realize it was her best friend who 'accidentally' pushed you into her" Sirius said.  
  
"Really. So lily and me are in a big fight cause one girl was that desperate to kiss me that she set me up. I should kill her" James said  
  
"Tisk tisk now James, no killing. just pranking" Sirius said laughing at the end. James laughed at this too.  
  
"So what should we do first?" Sirius asked  
  
"I think we should get on neutral grounds with lily" James said  
  
"True" Sirius said nodding.  
  
"Has she spoke to you" James asked  
  
"No did she speak to you" Sirius asked  
  
"What do you think?" James asked  
  
"Ill take that as a no" Sirius said. They both laughed.  
  
"Whose first"? James asked  
  
"Both of us I have an idea." They talked for a while while James told Sirius his plan  
  
"Lily can u please come down here I want to say i'm sorry" Sirius said. Lily came down and looked at him  
  
"Wait on the couch a min I have to go get something" just when lily thought he was gone both Sirius and James tied her to the couch so she couldn't move.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled  
  
"Lily we need to talk to you and you wont listen" Sirius started  
  
"This is the only way" James finished  
  
"Oh my gosh! And what's with you two you weren't talking a minute ago" Lily said  
  
"Listen I listen to Sirius and he had a good explanation for what he did" James said  
  
"Oh so he had a good explanation for kissing me out of nowhere" Lily asked  
  
"Actually yea" James said  
  
"Oh really I would love to hear it" Lily said looking at Sirius  
  
"Well good cause that's why you tied down so both me and James can explain" Sirius said  
  
"Who's first" James asked looking at Sirius  
  
"I don't know u pick lily"  
  
"What? Ok James"  
  
"Ok I really didn't kiss that girl ask anyone that was standing around be or ask Remus he wouldn't lie to you I was standing there when that girl came up to me. She started flirting with me and I was about to tell her to go away when someone bumped into me pushing me into her. Somehow our lips locked" James said  
  
"Somehow like I said it was all a plan. Her best friend was the one who pushed you and she just happened to be in the kissing position I don't think so" Sirius said  
  
"So do you believe me?" James asked starring into her eyes  
  
"Yeah I was just a little upset that I saw u kissing someone and I should've let you explain." Lily said feeling embarrassed James walked over to her and kissed her. To himself he thought 'SCORE!'  
  
"My turn' Sirius said  
  
"Look when I went to talk to you, you seemed really upset and that hurt me. All my feeling got mixed up and somehow our faces got closer. I never meant for it to happen I was just confused" Sirius said  
  
"I know things will be awkward between us for a while but do you forgive me" Sirius said in a sweet voice with a puppy face on.  
  
"Well you know I cant turn that face away Sirius!" lily said joyfully. James untied her and they hugged. Then lily went and hugged Sirius. She sat back down.  
  
"One question though" lily asked  
  
"What" Sirius said  
  
"What did you guys get into that fight about?" she asked. James looked at Sirius.  
  
"I'll answer that" James said  
  
"Well I was really upset that I lost you and that you threw me into a wall" he started  
  
"Oh yea sorry about that" Lily said  
  
"Its fine but anyway Sirius came up and told me that he kissed you and I lost it and slammed him into a wall then got into a fist fight. Remus tried to break it up but he couldn't and we ended up falling down the stairs." James explained  
  
"Well I'm glad that you were honest Sirius" Lily said  
  
"Well I would take credit but Remus is the one that pushed me into it" Sirius said kind of laughing. The tree of them laughed and sat down. Things were back to normal and everything was good!  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey hoped you liked it  
Please review  
  
Cheri111 


	22. A very very short unsatisfactory chapter

Hey Thanks for all the reviews Reviewers  
  
1.mistery woman 2.jameslover 3.sugarmama 4.Lilylovr 5.charley 6.Amanda 7.Blondelily  
  
And thanks so everybody else who liked the story Well let's get to the story  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Remus walked through the portrait hole to find the three of them laughing together. He knew something must be wrong or right.  
  
"Well what happened here?" he asked  
  
"Just a bit of explaining and understanding" Lily said  
  
"Oh ok" Remus said.  
  
"I'm bored" Sirius said  
  
"Me too" James said taking out the snich he stole. He let it hover away the caught it just before it went out of reach  
  
"Will you put that stupid thing away?" Sirius said  
  
"Fine but I'm bored" James replied putting the snich back into his pocket.  
  
"Lets play truth or dare" Sirius said  
  
"Ok" Lily said  
  
"Yeah" James said  
  
"Why not" Remus said  
  
"Ok then truth or dare it is!" Sirius shouted  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey  
  
Please review I want to make the next chapter everybody's ideas so give me some truth or dare questions and tell me who you want to do it or tell it ok please review  
  
Cheri111 


	23. Truth Or Dare

Hey,  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been in Virginia on family vacation. Lol Anywayz thanks for the reviews! This is going to be a very long chapter Lets get to the story  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
They all gathered in the common room. It was late so they had the room to themselves. They sat in a circle.  
  
"Ok we all know how to play so lets start" Sirius said  
  
"Ok but who starts?" James asked  
  
"Ummm?" Sirius said looking around  
  
"James you start." Sirius said  
  
"Ok Remus truth or dare?" James asked.  
  
"Dare"Remus replied  
  
"Ok I want you to kiss Millie." James said Millie and Remus had been  
dating for a while but the never really kissed in front of anyone.  
Remus leaned toward Millie and kissed her passionately. They pulled  
away and Millie bit her lip slightly and blushed  
  
"Awww" lily and Cheri said together  
  
"What is it with chicks and their awww" Sirius said going into a high pitch voice when he reached awww. James laughed and lily and Cheri looked at both of them evilly  
  
"Anyway its my turn right?" Remus asked  
  
"Yea Rem its your turn" James said  
  
"Ok. Sirius truth or dare?" Remus asked  
  
"Dare" Sirius replied  
  
"I want you to kiss Cheri" Remus said  
  
"Cheerfully" Sirius said with a grin. He pulled Cheri towards him and into a deep kiss. They kept kissing until James interrupted  
  
"Ok you two you can kiss all you want later" James said. They pulled apart and smiled  
  
"Ok my turn but who to pick?" Sirius said looking around.  
  
"Lily truth or dare?" Sirius asked  
  
"Dare I guess" she replied  
  
"Ok James, lily closet 7 min " Sirius said. Lily and James had this dare last year but this year lily was much more cheerful about it because last year she hated James although he was in love with her. They both got up and headed for the closet.They stepped in and closed the door.  
  
In The Closet  
  
"Its dark in here" lily said  
  
"Yea" James replied. He pulled her into a deep kiss. They kissed for a few minutes  
  
"Do you think its been 7 minutes yet?" lily asked  
  
"Sirius will get us when its time" James said kissing her again  
a few minutes later  
In the common room  
  
"They've been in there for like 10 min" Cheri said  
  
"Yea they have" Sirius said getting up and heading toward the door. Without knocking or anything he swung open the door. Lily and James came tumbling out and landed on the floor.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking?" lily asked sarcastically as James helped her up.  
  
"Well I didn't know you were leaning against the door" Sirius said  
  
"Whatever lets just play" Millie said  
  
"Ok my turn" James said  
  
"Millie truth or dare?" he asked  
  
"Dare" she replied  
  
"Ok I want to hear you sing" James said with a grin spreading across his face  
  
"Well what do you want me to sing?" she said  
  
"Ummm I don't know you pick rem" James said  
  
"I don't know I can't think of anything right now" Remus said  
  
"Well than sing anything you want Millie" James told her  
  
"Ok then let me think" she said  
  
"I think ill sing the ride is high by atomic kitten" she said  
  
"The tide is high but I holding on. I'm gonna be your number 1. I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that. Oh no  
It's not the thing things you do that tease and hurt me bad. But it's the way you do the things you do to me. I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that. Oh no. The tide is high but I holding on. I'm gonna be your number 1. The tide is high but I holding on. I'm gonna be your number 1. Number 1 number 1.  
  
Every girl wants you to be her man but Ill wait right here till it's my turn. I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that. Oh no. The tide is high but I holding on. I'm gonna be your number 1 the tide is high but I holding on. I'm gonna be your number 1. Number 1 number 1.  
  
Every time that I get the feeling you give me something to believe in. every time that I got u near me I know the way that I want it to be. But you know I'm gonna take my chance now. Gonna make it happen somehow. And u knows I can take the pressure. A moments pay for a lifetimes pleasure.  
  
Every girl wants you to be her man but Ill wait right here till it's my turn. I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that. Oh no. The tide is high but I holding on. I'm gonna be your number 1 the tide is high but I holding on. I'm gonna be your number 1.  
  
Every time that I get the feeling you give me something to believe in. every time that I got u near me I know the way that I want it to be. But you know I'm gonna take my chance now. Gonna make it happen somehow. And you know I can take the pressure. A moments pay for a lifetimes pleasure.  
  
The tide is high but I holding on. I'm gonna be your number 1. I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that. Oh no" Millie sang. Everybody clapped as Millie caught her breath  
  
"Damn your good" Sirius said  
  
"Yea u got a great voice" Remus said  
  
"Yeah" everybody else said in agreement  
  
"James truth or dare?" she asked  
  
"Dare" he replied  
  
"Ok now want you to sing James" Millie said  
  
"You've got to be joking" James said  
  
"No I want to hear you sing" she replied  
  
" Yea sing James" lily said  
  
"Yea jamsie" Sirius said  
  
"Shut up Sirius. Ok fine what do u want me to sing?"  
  
"Young and hopeless by good Charlotte  
  
"Ok"  
  
" Hard days made me hard nights shape me I don't know they some how saved me. And I know I'm making something out of this what they call nothing. I take what want take what I need, they say its wrong but its right for me. I wont look down or say I'm sorry I know that only god can trust me.  
  
And if I make it through today will tomorrow be the same? Am I just running in pace. And if I stumble and I fall should I get up and carry on will it all just be the same? Cause I'm young and I'm hope less I'm lost and I know this. I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say. Im troublesome I've fallen I'm angry at my father Its me against this world and I don't care. I don't care  
  
No one in this industry understands the life I lead. When I sing about my past it's not a gimmick not an act.  
  
These critics and these trust fund kids try to tell me what punk is but when I see them on the streets I got nothing to say. And if I make it through today will tomorrow be the same? Am I just running in pace. And if I stumble and I fall should I get up and carry on will it all just be the same? Cause I'm young and I'm hope less I'm lost and I know this. I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say. Im troublesome I've fallen I'm angry at my father Its me against this world and I don't care.  
  
I don't care, I don't care, now, I don't care  
  
Cause I'm young and I'm hope less I'm lost and I know this. I'm going  
nowhere fast that's what they say. Im troublesome I've fallen i'm  
angry at my father Its me against this world and I don't care. I don't  
care I don't care .. I don't care..." Again everyone clapped  
  
"Good voice James" Millie said. Everyone else agreed  
  
"Ok Sirius you can have my turn" James said  
  
"Cool ok lily truth or dare?"  
  
"Why do you always ask me?"  
  
"I don't know just answer"  
  
"Ok truth"  
  
"Did you like James last year?" Sirius asked her  
  
"Didn't you ask me that question last year?" She asked  
  
"Umm yeah but still" Sirius replied. Lily glanced over at James who was looking strait back at her  
  
"I don't know I was really confused about him last year"  
  
"What does that mean?" Sirius asked  
  
"I don't know at times I hated him then at other times I thought he changed and at other times I thought he was cute and sweet I don't know" lily said  
  
"Ok?" James said confused  
  
"Well let's keep going" Remus said  
  
"Cheri truth or dare?" lily asked  
  
"Umm truth" she said  
  
"Ok do you like Sirius as more than a friend?" lily asked Cheri glanced over at Sirius who was grinning.  
  
"Well that kiss was pretty damn good so I guess a little" Cheri responded Sirius now had a huge grin on his face. Cheri looked at the floor trying not to look at Sirius.  
  
"Well what happened to Chris?" James asked  
  
"We broke up a while ago" Cheri said. If possible Sirius had an even bigger grin on his face. He had broken up with savannah a while ago too and now Cheri liked him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" James asked  
  
"I don't know I didn't think you would care" she said  
  
"Well of coarse we care" Sirius said as he went sat down next to her and put his arm around her. James rolled his eyes  
  
"Well I've had enough of this game and I tired so I'm going to go to bed" lily said she got up and headed toward the stairs. James jumped up after her ran up spun her around and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Good night sweetie" he said  
  
"Good night James" she replied kissed him again and headed up to her bed  
  
They all got up said goodnight and went to bed.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Well that was a long chapter Sorry if I didn't get some of the word right on young and the hopeless I couldn't find the lyrics so I wrote them as I heard them lol Anywayz Please review Thnkx  
  
Cheri111 


	24. Cutting Class

Hey, Thanks to all my reviewers I own everything you don't recognize Lets get to the story  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Lily awoke that morning when Millie poured water over her  
  
"MILLIE what the?"  
  
"Sorry but we have to get to class and you wouldn't wake up" Millie said  
  
"Ill see you in class" Millie said. Cheri and her ran out of the common room  
  
"O my gosh" lily said frustrated. She quickly got up and got dressed. She ran down into the common room and tripped right into James  
  
"Hey calm down what's the rush sweetie?" James said  
  
"Oh sorry James I just have to get to class"  
  
"Why don't you cut classes with me today?"  
  
"I can't cut class" she replied  
  
"Come on its just one day? Please?" Lily stared up onto James's eyes  
  
"Fine" she said. He kissed her softly and sat on the couch. Lily went over and sat on his lap.  
  
"Why is your hair so wet?" he asked  
  
"Millie woke me up with a bucket of water" she replied  
  
"Oh" he said half laughing  
  
"How did you know I didn't just take a shower?" she asked  
  
"Because when you take a shower you blow dry your hair and you would take the risk of being late to class just to take a shower right before you leave" he said  
  
"Right?" she replied  
  
"What are you scared that I know so much about you?" he asked  
  
"As a matter of fact yes I am" she replied. He laughed Sirius just then came in  
  
"Ohh your cutting class I am very ashamed at both of you" he said jokingly  
  
"Look who's talking" lily said  
  
"Actually I was just in class I asked to go to the bathroom so I could come find both of you. And besides cutting is on my daily basis" Sirius said  
  
"Right?" lily said  
  
"So what are you two doing? In here, all alone?" Sirius said adding on each part  
  
"Sirius! Were just sitting here" lily said  
  
"Really?" Sirius said  
  
"Oh shut up Sirius" James said  
  
"I didn't say anything bad" he replied  
  
"Ok then stop thinking what your thinking" James said  
  
"Oh fine" Sirius said  
  
"Good" James said lily sat there half confused  
  
"So what should we do?" Sirius asked taking a seat next to James  
  
"Ehem" James said  
  
"Ok I can take a hint. I know where I'm not wanted" Sirius said heading toward the door  
  
"Oh shut up Sirius" James said  
  
"Can't even make a dramatic leave. Pitiful" Sirius said sarcastically he opened the portrait and walked out.  
  
"I have a surprise for you" James said  
  
"Really what is it?" lily said bolting up  
  
"I can't tell you. Do you have plans for tonight?"  
  
"No" lily said suspiciously  
  
"Good don't make any. Meet me in the common room at 11:00pm ok?"  
  
"Why so late?" lily questioned  
  
"You'll see" James said  
  
" I have to go" James said he kissed her and got up to leave  
  
"Oh by the way dress fancy" he said just before slipping out of the door  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey Please review Hope you enjoyed  
  
Cheri111 


	25. Chapter 25

Hey Please review Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and stuff Anywayz Lets get to the story  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Lily sat there thinking of what James could have planned for her. She also wondered where he had rushed off to. She decided that she was more tired than she thought and went up to bed to take a nap. She awoke about an hour later. She still had classes so she got up fixed herself up and went. She seated herself where she usually sat next to James. But James wasn't there. Sirius and Remus were behind her and Millie and Cheri were in front of her. As soon as she sat down both Millie and Cheri spun around in their seats to face her.  
  
"Where were you?" Cheri asked  
  
"Where's James?" Lily asked  
  
"I don't know but where were you?" Millie asked  
  
"Did he come to class yet?" lily asked  
  
"No he never showed. But that doesn't answer my question" Cheri said  
  
"James told me to skip with him so I did but then he said he gat to go about and hour and a half ago so I took a nap then got up and came to class." Lily explained  
  
"Cool, what else did he say?" Cheri asked  
  
"Well he told me to meet him tonight at 11 and for me to dress nice" lily said  
  
"What are you going to wear?" Cheri asked  
  
"I wonder what he's got planned?" Millie thought out loud  
  
"I wonder where he is" Lily said  
  
"What are you going to wear?" Cheri asked again  
  
"I don't" lily started but was cut off by the professor  
  
"Ladies is there a problem?"  
  
"No professor" they all said  
  
"Then please pay attention" he said. He went back to teaching his lesson and the girls stayed quiet for the rest of the class.  
  
When class was over lily walked up Sirius and Remus  
  
"Where's James?" she asked  
  
"I thought he was with you" Sirius said  
  
"Well he was but then he left. It was about 2 hours ago"  
  
"Wonder what he's up to" Remus thought out loud  
  
"I thought you would know" Lily said  
  
"Why would I know?" Remus asked  
  
"Maybe because you share a room with him and he's your best friend" lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I don't" Remus said  
  
"Ok then. Sirius do you know where he is?" lily asked  
  
"Nope" Sirius said  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?" lily asked hoping he would give away something  
  
"Probably sleeping" Sirius said  
  
"I mean before you go to sleep" lily said  
  
"Probably just hanging out with Remus. James has plans" Sirius said  
  
"Oh ok" lily said. They walked into the common room but James wasn't there. She walked to lunch with Sirius and Remus but James wasn't there either. She wasn't that hungry so she didn't eat much. The day went pretty slow. Lily couldn't wait to see what James had planned for her.  
  
It was about 9pm and everybody except James was in the common room (A/N by everybody I mean Lily, Millie, Cheri, Sirius, James, and Remus but remember I said James wasn't there lol) Lily decided that she should go get ready so she got up and walked up to her room Millie and Cheri following close behind.  
  
In the common room with Sirius and Remus  
  
"Bout time she went upstairs" Sirius said pulling the mirror out of his pocket.  
  
"James" Sirius said into the mirror. James's face automatically appeared in the mirror.  
  
"Lily's upstairs you can come back now" Sirius said  
  
"Thanks I'm coming right now" James said. His face disappeared from view casting a reflection of Sirius again. James appeared through the common room and ran upstairs.  
  
Back to lily  
Lily picked out her outfit. She quickly jumped in the shower and then got dressed. She sat in the bathroom with Millie and Cheri putting on makeup. It was now 11:05pm and lily decided to make an entrance. James was standing by the door waiting. Little did lily know Remus and Sirius were sitting on the other stairs also waiting for her to come down.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey Hope you enjoyed! 


	26. Dinner

Hey Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and stuff you know Lets get to the story  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Lily walked down the stairs. As soon of James saw her his jaw almost dropped. Lily was wearing a black dress that went to a little past her knees. It had a slit up the right side going to about 6 or 7 inches above her knee. The top was strapless and fit her just perfect. She was wearing open toe high heal shoes that matched her dress perfectly. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with two pieces of hair dangling on each side. In his eyes she was beautiful.  
  
"Lily, you look beautiful" James said  
  
"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." Lily said  
  
"Thanks" James responded  
  
"She looks hot" Sirius whispered to Remus  
  
"Yeah she does" Remus whispered back  
  
"Did you just admit to thinking a girl was hot?" Sirius asked sarcastically  
  
"Oh shut up!" Remus whispered back  
  
"Shall we?" James asked extending his arm Lily took his arm and they walked down the hall. They walked for a while and lily didn't recognize anything anymore.  
  
"James do you now where you're going?" Lily asked  
  
"Yea. Here it is" James said looking at an old wooden door. He opened he the door. Inside the room was lit with candles everywhere. There was a table in the middle of the room with two chairs there was a single rose in a small vase and a candle in the middle of the table. It looked so romantic. James led Lily to a chair and pulled it out for her. She sat down and James walked around to the other side and seated himself. James handed Lily a menu. They sat there for a min decided to what to order. A house elf came up to them  
  
"What would you like to order maim?" the elf asked  
  
"I thing ill have the Fettuccini Alfreado" Lily said  
  
"And you sir?" the elf asked  
  
"Ill have the same" James replied. The house elf left and came back shortly after with their drinks. He again left.  
  
"James it's beautiful" Lily said looking around  
  
"Thanks" James said. The house elf then came up with their food. They ate and talked until they were finished.  
  
"I have a surprise for you" James said. Before lily could even ask and plate full of cheesecake with chocolate covered strawberries was placed in the middle of the table. Already sliced. Lily helped her self to a large piece and so did James. When they were finished James turned to lily. He got down on one knee and starred into her eyes  
  
"Lily" he began  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Ha ha cliffy. Is James proposing? Read next chap to find out. Now see I would be really mean and leave this alone for a week but I wont and my next chap will be up soon  
  
If you need to reach me  
  
Aim- missssillys or mistycat111  
  
Yahoo im - mistycat111  
  
Msn im - kittycorn69@hotmail.com  
  
You can ask me questions as long as they don't give away the story lol Please review!  
  
Cheri111 


	27. Chapter 27

Hey Well here goes  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
James got down on one knee and starred into Lily's eyes  
  
"Lily" he began. He pulled a whit box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a solid gold ring. In scripted in it was 'Lily and James'  
  
"Lily we've been going out for awhile and I would be honored if you would wear this promise ring I got for you. It promises for us to be together forever." James said  
  
"I would love to wear it" Lily said. He eyes watering. James slipped the ring on her finger  
  
"Perfect fit" James said. Lily smiled and they both stood up. They kissed and went back to the common room. They stopped at the stairs and James kissed lily. It was a deep and passionate kiss that lasted for a while.  
  
"Goodnight" lily said softly  
  
"Goodnight" James said back. He kissed her again and the parted. Lily and James (in separate room and beds) stared up at the ceiling for a while unable to sleep till finally they both drifted off into pleasant dreams  
  
It was Saturday morning and James woke up earlier than usual. The only other person that was up was Remus.  
  
"Morning James" Remus said  
  
"Morning" James replied  
  
"How was your night last night?" Remus asked  
  
"Perfect thanks for the help" James replied  
  
"No problem. So everything went smoothly?" Remus asked  
  
"Smooth as can be" James said  
  
"So she liked the ring?" Remus asked  
  
"I think" James said  
  
"So what you up to today?" Remus replied  
  
"Nothing u?" James asked  
  
"Same" Remus replied. He got up and got dressed. The two of them went down to the common room. Lily was there with Millie and Cheri. Lily was wearing the Ring that James gave her the other night.  
  
"Morning" James said  
  
"Morning James" the 3 of them said at once. James walked over and sat next to lily  
  
"That ring looks good on you," he said  
  
"Thanks" lily replied  
  
"Lets eat" a voice, said. Every body looked toward the stairs to find (to nobodies surprise) Sirius. They all got up and headed for breakfast.  
  
"Thanks again for last night. It was the best time I've had in ages" lily said  
  
"Yea it was fun," James said  
  
"Very romantic" lily said  
  
"Glad you thought so" James said putting his arm around her.  
  
"So what are you doing today?" lily asked  
  
"Nothing you?" James replied  
  
"Nothing" lily replied  
  
"We should go to the lake" Sirius said  
  
"Sirius it's freezing out" James said  
  
"Oh yeah it's December" Sirius said  
  
"Are you ok?" Lily asked  
  
"He's fine" James answered for him  
  
"So what should we do then?" Sirius asked  
  
"I guess there's nothing to do" James  
  
"There's never nothing to do" Lily said  
  
"Fine than u think of something" jame4s said. She thought for a moment but there really was nothing to do  
  
"I think I've just made your point" Lily said  
  
"Exactly" James said  
  
"Hmmm" Sirius said thinking  
  
"Sooooo" James said  
  
" I guess we just sit around all day" Sirius said  
  
"I guess so" James said  
  
"No we'll find something to do" lily said  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++  
  
Hope you liked it. I didn't want to make James propose yet Anywayz im running out of ideas so give me some please Please review!  
  
Cheri111 


	28. Chapter 28

Hey, Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I was on vacation Anywayz Lets get to the story!  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Everybody was sitting in the common room.  
  
"So lily thought of something to do yet?" Sirius asked. Sirius was sitting on the couch next to James who was sting next to lily. Remus was in an armchair with Millie on his lap. Cheri was sitting in the other armchair.  
  
"No" she answered  
  
"Well we got to go Sirius" James said  
  
"Where?" Sirius asked  
  
"Quidditch practice" James answered  
  
"Oh yea" Sirius said getting up. James got up and kissed lily goodbye then left with Sirius toward the field. James being seeker and captain and Sirius was chaser. Then walked into the locker room to find all their teammates their. They were all ready to go.  
  
"Sorry were late" James said  
  
"That's fine we'll meet you out on the field" Katrina said  
  
"Ok" Sirius said. Him and James got ready and flew out onto the field. They practiced for a while but it ended when Jake broke his arm when a bludger hit him. They all went to the hospital wing with him to see if he was all right. Madam said to leave him to rest so they all left. James and Sirius returned to the common room. Everybody was doing his or her homework.  
  
James snuck up behind lily and kissed her neck softly.  
  
"AHHHHH" Lily screamed she jumped around and saw James.  
  
"Lily, Lily calm down" James said walking over to her every body was watching and laughing at how easily she could be scared. Lily sat back down.  
  
"Don't do that James!" lily said  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot you scared easily" James said  
  
"Good one James" Sirius said who sat down on the couch  
  
"Shut up" lily said to Sirius. James walked over and sat on the couch.  
  
"James shouldn't you be working on your paper?" Remus asked  
  
"Already done" James said  
  
"What about you Sirius?" Remus asked  
  
"Same" Sirius said  
  
"Ok?" Cheri said  
  
"we did it in class" James said  
  
"Oh" Cheri said  
  
"so what should we do?" James said  
  
"Well you two are the only ones done so decide between yourselves" Millie said.  
  
"Wizard chess?" Sirius suggested  
  
"Sure" James said. The pulled out the game and started playing. One by one everybody went up to bed until the only ones left in the common room was James and Sirius.  
  
"everybody's gone" James pointed out  
  
"I know" Sirius said  
  
"We've played like 7 games" Sirius said  
  
"I know" James said  
  
"Lets go to bed" Sirius said  
  
"Yea" James replied. The two of them put the game away went upstairs and went to sleep.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey, Hope you liked it Sorry it was so short Please review!  
  
Cheri111 


	29. Divorces

Hey, I just noticed I never told you what anybody looked like. Well you probably already know what James, Sirius, Remus, and lily look like. Cheri has long dark blonde hair and blue eyes. She is slim and pretty. Millie has brown hair to her shoulders she has brown eyes and is also slim. Ok sorry you don't get to know that till this chapter. Again sorry and lets get to the story,  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Everyone was at breakfast that morning. James and Sirius like always stuffing their faces. The mail came in and a letter landed in front of lily. it was addressed from her parents so she tore it opened and it read  
  
'Dear lily, I am sorry to say that your father and I are getting a divorce, He has confessed about having a romantic affair with another woman behind my back. I am terribly sorry to tell you like this but it will be a long time till I see you considering you are not coming home this Christmas break.  
  
I love you lily  
Sincerely  
Mother  
  
The handwriting on the letter was all smudged from her mother's tears. Tears also started streaming fro lily's eyes while she read.  
  
"Lily are you ok?" James asked  
  
"I I I'm f fine" lily stumbled out as she got up and ran out of the great hall  
  
"what happened? She just opened the letter and started crying" Cheri said  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to go find out" James said getting up. He ran out of the hall after lily.  
  
"lily" James yelled looking for her. he searched the whole castle until he got to the girl dorm. He knocked but there was no answer so he reached for the doorknob but it was locked.  
  
"Lily I know you're in there. Its James let me in I want to talk to you" James said. There was no answer to he sat down next to the door.  
  
"lily please let me in" James pleaded.  
  
"I know your there baby" James said again  
  
"Go away" James heard through sobbing noises  
  
"Come on lily don't cry. Let me in and tell me what happened" James said  
  
"I don't want to talk to you!" James heard again. This upset him but he still sat there against the wall by the door. After about 4 hours Sirius came into the common room.  
  
"JAME S, LILY YOU HERE" Sirius yelled  
  
"I'm up here Padfoot" James said depressingly. Sirius walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories ( they put spells on them selves so they could use the stairs)  
  
"what's going on prongs" Sirius said when he saw the look on James's face  
  
" I was trying to talk to Lily about four hours ago when she shouted for me to go away and that she didn't want to talk to me. I think she's mad at me" James explained  
  
"sorry mate" Sirius said  
  
"let me try" Sirius said  
  
"lily are you in there. Its Sirius I want to talk to you" Sirius reached for the door and it was unlocked ( to James's surprise) so he walked in and closed the door.  
  
'she is mad at me' James thought just the Remus came in and walked up the stairs  
  
"what's going on prongs?" Remus asked  
  
"she'll let Sirius in but no not her boyfriend whose been waiting out side the door for 4 hours." James said  
  
"what?" Remus asked confused  
  
"she told me she didn't want to talk to me so I've been waiting here for 4 hours then padfoot came up and she let him in but no I cant go in. I am really pissed right now Remus. She's driving me insane" James said  
  
"sorry prongs" Remus said. He really felt sorry for James this time. James leaned his head to the door and listened he heard Sirius say something about James not going to hurt lily  
  
* In Lily's room *  
  
"Lily you ok?" Sirius asked as he walked in. Lily was crying on her bed when Sirius spoke she threw the letter at him. He read it and felt really bad for her  
  
"oh Lily I am so sorry" Sirius said trying to comfort her  
  
"What does this have to with not letting James in the room though?" Sirius asked  
  
"I, I, I don't think I can date James anymore" Lily began  
"Why not?" Sirius asked  
  
"its, j, just that I don't want to get hurt ok" lily said  
  
"James isn't going to hurt you though" Sirius said  
  
"I just don't want to end up in my mothers position" Lily said and she threw herself into her pillow crying  
  
"Everything going to be fine Lily" Sirius said  
  
"Just leave me alone" lily said. Sirius got up and left the room. he tripped over James in the process and fell down the stairs.  
  
"Sirius!" James yelled after him. He ran down the stairs followed by Remus to see if he was alright  
  
"Are you ok?" James asked  
  
"I'm fine!" Sirius shot back getting up with the help of Remus and James.  
  
"You know that's the second time I've fell down those stairs because of you!" Sirius said looking at James  
  
"i'm sorry" James said helping Sirius up and onto the couch  
  
"what went on in there?" James asked  
  
"Lily's dad cheated on Lily's mother and their getting divorced so she doesn't want to get hurt like her mother meaning she doesn't want to be with you." Sirius said  
  
"but I would never hurt her. I any way" James said  
  
"I know that and I told her that but she told me to leave. I'm sorry prongs" Sirius said.  
  
"I've had it with her. She can't even trust me can she? You'd think after everything shed learn to trust me but no. I've really had it. She's driving me insane!" James said as he got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Prongs you don't mean that" Sirius said but it was too late the portrait shut in the middle of Sirius's sentence  
  
"You think he meant that moony" Sirius asked turning to Remus  
  
"No he's just blowing off some steam" Remus replied.  
  
"Think I should go find him?" Sirius asked  
  
"No just give him some time to cool off"  
  
"Ok, I just he doesn't do anything stupid" Sirius said  
  
"Like what?" Remus asked  
  
"Hmm lets see every girl in the school will be fawning over him right now" Sirius said.  
  
"Good point. But I think he loves lily enough not to do that." Remus said  
  
"Lets hope" Sirius said.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Thanks for reading Hope you enjoyed! Please review  
  
Cheri111 


	30. Chapter 30

Hey, Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who reads! Lets get to the story. + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Just then Cheri and Millie came in. Cheri sat down next to Sirius on the couch while Millie sat in the armchair.  
  
"What's going on?" Millie asked  
  
"Is lily and James alright" Cheri asked Sirius put his head in is hands  
  
"I take that as a no. What happened?" Cheri said  
  
"Lily's parents are getting divorced so lily is pissed at James because she doesn't want to get hurt. And James is pissed at lily for not trusting him." Remus explained  
  
"Oh" was all Millie could say. Sirius still sat there with his head in his hands  
  
"Sirius are you ok?" Cheri asked  
  
"He thinks the world is coming to an end" Remus said  
  
"Why?" Millie asked  
  
"Long story never mind" Remus said  
  
"The world is over" Sirius said as he got up and walked out of the common room  
  
"Is he ok?" Millie asked  
  
"He'll be fine" Remus said getting up. He walked back up to his dorm.  
  
"Well that was odd" Millie said  
  
"Yea but Sirius is so cute when he's like that" Cheri said the two of the talked for a while before heading to dinner. Remus, Cheri, and Millie were the only ones (out of the 6) that came to dinner that night. James was somewhere nobody knew. Sirius was wondering the castle and lily was up in her dorm.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Sorry that chapter was so short. Ok it was really short! Please review! Cheri 


	31. Is the world over!

Hey, Please read and review! Disclaimer:-- I own everything you don't and I repeat DON'T recognize( Lets get to the story  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
James woke up really early the next morning. He hadn't came back the other night till everybody was asleep. He looked at the clock it read 3:01am, he decided he couldn't sleep so he got up and got dressed. He walked down stairs and went to the room of requirement. He thought of what he wanted and door appeared. So he walked inside to find a big couch right next to a flaming fire. He sat down and thought about how much he missed yet hated Lily at that moment.  
  
'Why was I so stupid' James thought to himself (a/n ' and * means James's thought at the moment. Right now he has two sides * one side ' another side ok got it)  
  
"Why cant she trust me'  
  
* It was her fault *  
  
'I had to have done something'  
  
* No she's just really confused at the moment*  
  
'What am I going to do?'  
  
Back to the boys dorm  
  
"WHERES JAME S?" Sirius yelled waking everybody. Everybody went back to sleep except for Remus.  
  
"What?" Remus said  
  
"Where's James" Sirius hissed sounding worried yet way to hyper at the same time.  
  
"Why do you need James at 4 in the morning?" Remus asked  
  
"He got into a fight with lily, and now he's not here, which means he probably out with another girl, which means he's not getting back together with lily, which means the whole world is" Sirius said but was cut off  
  
"Over" Remus finished for him  
  
"EXACTLY" Sirius said (I want to state that that whole part between the boys dorm and now was not my idea. I got the idea from another story called change of heart so don't get mad at me ok back to the story)  
  
"I have to go find him" Sirius said enthusiastically  
  
"Sirius calm down and go back to bed" Remus said but Sirius was up and out of the door before he finished.  
  
Sirius looked everywhere he thought James would be with another girl then he decided to look in the room of requirement. He swung open the door to find James.  
  
"I KNEW IT YOU'RE HERE WITH nobody" Sirius said trailing off at nobody. He looked around the room to find James there alone  
  
"Sirius what are you yelling about." James said  
  
"Oh sorry I thought the world was over as we knew it" Sirius said relieved.  
  
"Sirius you didn't think I was with another girl did you?" James asked  
  
"Me think you another girl? No no ok yes" Sirius said. James laughed and got up.  
  
"Well it looks like the world will live to see a few more days" James said  
  
"What do you mean bay a 'few' more days???" Sirius asked  
  
"Nothing" James said as he walked back to the common room with Sirius.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey, Sorry that chapter was so short Ok a lot of the last few chapters have been short ill try to make them longer Please review I want to thank angelbud for giving me ideas so thank you! Please review! Cheri111 


	32. Chapter 32

Hey,  
  
Please read and review  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!  
  
Let get to the story  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + ++ ++ + + + + + + + + ++ ++ + + + + + + + +  
  
When they got to the common room they went back to sleep. Except for James who lie there thinking. He got up to go to sit by the fire. (I know he just cant stay in bed! lol) he walked down stairs to see a red haired girl sitting on the couch crying. He walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"Lily everything is going to be alright" James said. Lily automatically threw herself into James and started crying. He sat there with her and let her cry. She eventually cried herself to sleep. James picked her up and carried her up to her bed. He put her down and tucked her in. he soon left the room to go think. He walked and sat down by the fire.  
  
' Maybe she doesn't hate me'  
  
* I told you she never hated you *  
  
Remus came down a minute later.  
  
"Hey prongs" Remus said  
  
"Hey moony" James replied  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Remus asked  
  
" No you either?" James said  
  
"No not after Sirius woke me up screaming for you" Remus replied. James half laughed. Remus sat down next to James. They sat there in silence for a minute.  
  
"You know, I didn't mean what I said last night, about Lily and all. I was just really frustrated." James said  
  
"Yea I know" Remus replied  
  
"Hey the Christmas ball is coming soon!" Remus said trying to cheer James up.  
  
"Who did u ask?" James asked him  
  
"I asked Millie and she said yes!" Remus said  
  
"Great I'm happy for you, did Sirius get a date yet?" James asked  
  
"Yes he's going with Cheri" Remus replied  
  
"No way" James said  
  
"Yea ask Cheri herself" Remus said  
  
"Ask me what?" Cheri said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Speaking of" Remus whispered to James  
  
"Are you going to the ball with Sirius?" James asked  
  
"Yea why?" she asked  
  
"When did he ask you?" James asked  
  
"Yesterday before Lily got her letter" Cheri said  
  
"Why don't I know this stuff?" James asked himself more than anyone else  
  
"Because you were chasing Lily all afternoon" Cheri said  
  
"Oh yea" James said again more to himself.  
  
"Ill be right back" James said heading toward the girls stairs  
"Where are you going?" Cheri asked  
  
"You're going to fall on the slide" Cheri said as he reached the stairs. But to her surprise James stepped on the stair and it stayed there. He walked up the stairs with ease. And walked into the girls dorm.  
  
"How did he do that?" Cheri asked  
  
"I have no idea" Remus lied  
  
James walked into the room and saw that lily and Millie were still asleep. He walked over to Lily's bedside and sat or her bed for a moment. He quickly wrote her a note. And was about to depart when Millie woke up  
  
"James what are you doing?" she hissed at him  
  
"I'm leaving" James said as he opened the door and left. Just then lily awoke. She turned on the light and saw James's letter. It read:  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I am sorry to hear about your parents. I want you to know that I will always be there for you and would never hurt you. You mean more than anything to me. I love you with all my heart. Please trust me and be with me so I can hold you. I miss you so much.  
  
Love always  
  
James  
  
She sat there for a moment staring at the letter. Then she looked down at her ring. She smiled a little and got dressed. She walked down stairs and ran up to the boy's dorm. James was just about to leave when she opened the door. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged her back and then smiled that smile that would make any girl melt. She smiled back at him. He picked her up and carried her down the stairs just for the fun of it.  
  
"Thanks" Lily said  
  
"Anytime" James replied  
"So you two are back to normal" Sirius said with a smile  
"Shut up" Lily said throwing a pillow at him. It hit him right in the head  
"Oww" Sirius said.  
" James your girlfriends being mean to me" Sirius said mocking the voice of a six year old.  
"Is that true Lily?" James said with a six-year-old accent  
"No" Lily said playing along. They all laughed. Everyone got up and went to breakfast. As they were walking to breakfast James took Lily's arm a pulled Her into a corner.  
  
"James what are you doing?" Lily asked  
  
"Lily I wanted to know if you would be so kind as to go with me to the Christmas ball?" James asked  
  
"I would be delighted" Lily replied. James kissed her and they walked to breakfast. On the way there:  
  
"Did you know that Sirius and Cheri are going to the ball together?" James asked  
  
"Really well its about time they got together" lily said half surprised  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked her  
  
"What do u mean what do I mean. They've liked each other for awhile its about time Sirius asked her to go somewhere with him" lily said.  
  
"Oh.. Yea" James said acting like he already knew that. They walked they great hall and joined everyone else.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey!, Ok that chapter was longer lol Hope you enjoyed! Please review!  
  
Cheri 


	33. Chapter33

Her, Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!!! Lets get to the story  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
That morning at breakfast Cheri and Sirius were a little more friendly than usual. They kept kissing and laughing. Millie and Remus were the same way. Lily and James were kissing the whole time so it didn't even matter. (Does winter bring people together or what!?)Everybody around them was engaged in their own conversation.  
  
"So what's today"? Sirius asked hyperly  
  
"Its Monday Sirius" said James ending a kiss  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Sirius asked  
  
"Go to class" Lily said  
  
"I mean after class" Sirius said.  
  
"I don't know" Remus said joining the conversation  
  
" Sirius I think you're a little to hyper" Millie said  
  
"Aww but he's so cute when he's hyper" Cheri said. Sirius kissed Cheri and then turned to James  
  
"You want to pull a prank" Sirius asked  
  
"Sure" James said  
  
"James I don't think you should. I mean look how the last prank turned out" lily said  
  
" Aww let me have some fun. Please?" James pleaded  
  
"Ok fine" lily said before she kissed him again  
  
"Go have fun" lily said. James got up as Sirius kissed Cheri goodbye.  
  
"Moony you coming?" James asked  
  
"No" Remus said kissing Millie again  
  
"Come on Remmie we need your mind" Sirius said pleadingly  
  
"Ok fine lets go" he kissed Millie goodbye and the three of them ran out of the great hall to plan their prank. A few minutes later everyone and everything turned pink at the Slytherin table. Professor Mcgonagal quickly looked over to the Gryfindor table to see the three boys missing. After all their classes James and Sirius headed off to the quiddich field. After practice they went to the common room to meet up with everybody else.  
  
"Hey Cheri can a talk to you for a second?" James asked  
  
"Yea sure" Cheri said getting up and following James outside  
  
"Were looking for a new chaser on the team, and I know that you're a really good flyer and I wondered if you would like the position?" James asked  
  
"Wow me on the team? Id love to" Cheri said giving James a hug they walked back inside the common room. James stood up on a chair and cleared his throat. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at James  
  
"I have an announcement to make. Cheri is the new chaser on the Gryfindor quiddich team" James said everybody clapped and looked at Cheri. They all said congratulations and went to bed.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey, Hope u liked that chap So please review!!! Cheri 


	34. Hogsmade!

It was December 17, the day before the Christmas ball! All the students were to go to Hogsmade. They all gathered in the great hall.  
  
"Hey baby" Sirius said kissing Cheri  
  
"Hey" Cheri said  
  
"Ready to go?" James asked  
  
"Yup" every body responded. When they got there they split up. Cheri and Millie went one way while Remus, James, Sirius and Lily went to the joke shop.  
  
"I haven't been here in ages" Lily said looking at the shop. James put his arm around her waist and they walked in.  
  
"Hey, it's my favorite customers" the shop keeper said as she walked over to them.  
  
"Hey, Remus, Sirius, James, and oh my god" the shopkeeper said looking at them in turn until she got to Lily. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.  
  
"Everything ok?" James asked. A grin spread across his face.  
  
"I think I am going to faint" she said  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked  
  
"Lily, and James - here - together - not fighting - it's a miracle" she said. Adding one thing after another.  
  
"Are you two a couple?" she asked.  
  
"For the last four months" James said proudly.  
  
"I always knew you two would make a great couple!" she said trying to cover her still shocked mind. Lily just stood there her cheeks bright red.  
  
"So what can I get you guys?" she asked trying to change the subject  
  
"Umm what can you hook us up with?" Sirius asked  
  
"Well I just got a new shipment in on yesterday so take a look around" she said. The boys walked around the shop picking up various items Lily looked at the store with amazement. There were things in there she never even heard of. They bought the stuff and walked outside. Millie and Cheri were coming down the road, so they decided to split up again in different groups. They girls went one way the guys the other.  
  
They split up to go find their outfits for the next day. They all found their outfits (ill tell you what they look like later!) met each other and left to go back to the school. They had been gone for most of the day so when they had gotten back it was dinner time and they were all starving.  
  
When they entered the great hall it was filled with talking about what they would be wearing to the ball.  
  
"So Lily what will you be wearing to the ball tomorrow night?" James asked  
  
"I can't tell you" Lily stated  
  
"Why?" James asked  
  
"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise" Lily said  
  
"Oh?" James said  
  
"Cheri?" Sirius stated but was cut off  
  
"I can't tell you either Sirius" Cheri said  
  
"I guess the same thing goes for you?" Remus said looking at Millie  
  
"Actually I was going to tell you. But now I don't think I should" Millie said  
  
"Really?" Remus asked  
  
"No" Millie said. The all burst out into laughter and Remus shook his head. They finished eating and headed back up to the common room. They were all tired from that day so they said there goodnights and headed up to bed.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey, Hope you enjoyed! Please review!  
  
Cheri 


	35. Chapter 35

Hey Thanks to all my reviewers!!! Please read and review!  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
It was the morning of the Christmas ball and the great hall was bursting with kids filled with excitement. Well at least from the 5 yrs and older. Everyone else was bummed they couldn't go. The marauders were sitting with the girls at the Table.  
  
"So is there any chance of you telling me what you're wearing?" Sirius asked  
  
"No" Cheri said simply  
  
"Cant blame a guy for trying" Sirius said to James. James smiled at him.  
  
"So what should we do?" James asked  
  
"I don't know" Sirius responded just then Dumbledoor stood up to make a speech  
  
"I understand that tonight's the Christmas ball" as soon as he said that everyone started clapping when they stopped he continued.  
  
"So please be on your best behavior and have fun!" he said. Again everyone started to clap after breakfast there were no classes so everyone spread apart. Lily, James and a few other people were decorating the Great Hall. Sirius and Cheri were walking the school grounds. Remus was working and Millie was out wondering somewhere.  
  
Sirius and Cheri  
  
"So the big game between slithering and Gryfindor is on next Sunday. You nervous?" Sirius said  
  
"Very" Cheri answered.  
  
"You'll do fine" Sirius encouraged  
  
"We have to win that match" Cheri said  
  
"Yea. But anyway excited about tonight?" Sirius asked  
  
"Yea, you?" Cheri responded  
  
"You bet!" Sirius said  
  
Lily and James  
  
"These decorations look great" Lily said  
  
"Yea they do" James said  
  
"What's next?" Lily asked  
  
"Umm. The banners" James answered  
  
"Ok let's go" Lily said  
  
After all the decorations were put up they went back to the common room. Sirius and Cheri, and Millie and Remus were all there too. It was well past lunch so they all decided to split up and get ready.  
  
Hours later  
  
The boys walked down the stairs. They were all in black tux's Sirius hair laid as usual. James hair was still spiked and messy but had some gel in it. Remus spiked and gelled his hair also. They each carried a single red rose. They waited by the door for the girls  
  
The girls made their fashionably late entrance one at a time. First to come down the stairs was Cheri. Her hair was tied back and in a clip, hair dangling down from either side with two bangs in front. She was wearing a black strapless dress. It went down to her knees. It hugged the shape of her body perfectly; she had open toed black high heal shoes to match. She walked down the stairs where Sirius greeted her. He handed her the rose and kissed her on the cheek. "You look lovely," he said. She walked over to the door with him to wait for the others.  
  
Next to come down was Lily. Her hair was left down with the help of hair spray. She was wearing an emerald green dress that matched. Her eyes. It was v-neck and the shoulders lay flat, it went down a little past her knees. She had green high-healed shoes to match. She walked down the stairs and was greeted by James. He handed her the rose and kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful" he said, She walked over to the door with him to wait.  
  
Last to come down was Millie. Her hair was in a high ponytail with two hairs dangling in her face. She was wearing a spaghetti strap red dress that went down to a little above her knees. She had red high heal shoes to match. She walked down the stairs and was greeted by Remus. He handed her the rose and kissed her on the cheek. "You look stunning" he said. She walked over to the door with him and all six of them departed.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey, Hope you liked that chapter! Please review!!!  
  
Cheri 


	36. Christmas Ball

At the Christmas ball  
  
The six of them casually walked into the great hall. It looked amazing! There were green and red ribbons and streamers everywhere! There was a large Christmas tree in the back with lights spread all around it and all around the room. The room was lighted by candles and Christmas lights. It was enough so you could see every thing but it was still dim. Instead of the four long tables there were sets of smaller little tables around the room with a big dance floor in the middle.  
  
"Care to dance?" James asked turning to Lily and outstretching his had.  
  
"I'd love too" Lily responded taking his hand. The walked gracefully out onto the dance floor. There was a slow song playing so James spun Lily around him and then they got very close. The other four made their way to an empty table. Right before they sat down:  
  
"Cheri would you like to dance?" Sirius asked her  
  
"I'd love too" she responded. They walked out onto the dance floor and started dancing right next to Lily and James. Remus and Millie were snogging at the table.  
  
Lily and James were talking about Christmas when Snape walked up to them.  
  
"Care if I cut in?" he asked  
  
"Actually I do care" James said  
  
"I wasn't asking you" Snape spat at him.  
  
"As you can see I am dancing with James so please leave!" Lily said  
  
"Fine mudblood" Snape muttered a little too loudly. James heard this comment and lunged at him. He fell to the floor and James started pounding his head into the floor. Sirius ran over to James and pried him off of Snape.  
  
"James calm down" Sirius said holding him back. James was unharmed but Snape was bleeding badly and had many black and blues. Luckily there were no teachers around. Snape ran out of the great hall and James calmed down. Sirius went back over to Cheri. And James went back to lily. They started dancing again  
  
"What was that about?" Lily asked. She hadn't heard the comment so had no idea why James lunged at him.  
  
"Nothing it was just something he said. I hate him" James said  
  
"Anyway so you're going away this Christmas?" James asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yea but ill be back" Lily said  
  
"I know but ill miss you" James said  
  
"I'll miss you too" Lily said. He kissed her and the stood there kissing  
  
Sirius and Cheri  
  
"I wonder what that was about." Sirius said  
  
"Yea me too" Cheri said  
  
"So where are you going for Christmas?" he asked  
  
"I going back home to see my family" Cheri said  
  
"Oh so your leaving me here all alone?" Sirius said with a puppy face  
  
"You are so cute when you do that" Cheri said kissing him.  
  
Remus and Millie  
  
"So your going back home for Christmas?" Remus asked her  
  
"Yea" she replied. (A/n I wanted everyone to know that the three girls were all leaving and the boys were staying)  
  
Sirius and Millie came over and sat back down just as the song ended. It turned to a fast kind of swing song.  
  
James and Lily  
  
James spun lily around him and then spun her towards him. She got a little dizzy and almost fell but James caught her and dipped her. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He put her back up and she recommended they go sit down. They walked back over to the table to find both Cheri and Sirius snogging as well as Remus and Millie snogging. When they sat down Remus looked over at James and so did Sirius. The three girls got up to go 'freshen up' and they boys started talking  
  
"What went on out there James?" Sirius asked him as soon as the girls left  
  
"I don't know I was dancing with lily when he asked to cut in. lily said no and when he turned away he muttered mudblood and I heard it and lunged at him" James explained.  
  
"Oh. James you have to control yourself" Remus said  
  
"I know. Let's just drop it ok" James said  
  
"You know Cheri is going away for break" Sirius said  
  
"Lily too" James said  
  
"Yea so is Millie" Remus said  
  
"I see you and Cheri are hitting it off" Remus said  
  
"Yea two were getting close out there" James said  
  
"Yea" Sirius said  
  
"You ok Sirius" James asked  
  
"I feel weird. She makes me feel nervous. I've never felt this way this way with a girl before" Sirius said  
  
Are you saying she's that special someone?" James asked  
  
"I think she is" Sirius said  
  
"O my god" James said jokingly. He put his hand on his heart. "Sirius is in love" James joked  
  
"Don't joke! I really think I am" Sirius said.  
  
"Are what?" Cheri asked sitting down next to him. James sat there his mouth half open staring at Sirius in shock  
  
"James are you ok?" Cheri asked waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"I - I - I'm fine" James said not taking his eyes off Sirius  
  
"JAMES!' Sirius yelled. James shook his head and got up to go find Lily. He found her at the refreshment table. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the great hall.  
  
"What?" she said as he dragged her into a corner.  
  
"Sirius is in love with Cheri" he said very quickly  
  
"HE'S WHAT? She yelled unbelievingly  
  
"Shhh" James said  
  
"O my god, I have to tell Cheri" Lily said  
  
"NO" James yelled "you can't"  
  
"Fine" she said "I won't"  
  
"Good" James said "Now when we go back out there you have to act normal." James told her  
  
"Ok" Lily said she took a deep breath and they walked back in and sat down.  
  
"James you ok?" Cheri asked him  
  
"I'm fine I just needed some air" James told her  
  
"O ok" she said  
  
"The dance was about to end as they played the last song. All six of them headed out towards the dance floor.  
  
Sirius and Cheri  
  
"I have something to tell you" Sirius said as they danced  
  
"Yes" Cheri said looking at him  
  
"Well, um," Sirius started  
  
"You know you can tell m e anything Sirius" Cheri said  
  
"I think I love you Cheri" Sirius said quickly. He looked into her eyes and she kissed him  
  
"I think I love you too" Cheri whispered in his ear. Just then the song ended and they left with the others back up to their common room. The girls said good night as James spun Lily towards him once more and kissed her. The only ones left in the common room were the three boys.  
  
"That was a good night" Remus said leaning back into the couch.  
  
"Yes it was" James said. Sirius sat there starring into the fire  
  
"I told her I loved her" he said. Both James and Remus sat there in shock  
  
"She told me she loved me too" Sirius said a grin now spreading across his face. Still not removing his eyes from the fire"  
  
"I'm proud of you padfoot" James said  
  
"Yea me too" Remus said. They walked up the stairs to their room and fell asleep. Except for Sirius who laid there thinking about what he just did. Finally sleep came over him and he drifted off into a pleasant dream about Cheri. 


	37. Goodbye girls Hello hogsmade

Remus walked down to the common room. The girls were already there, there suitcases already packed. Remus walked over to Millie and kissed her.  
  
"Morning Remus" all three said at ones.  
  
"Morning" he replied.  
  
"Where are Sirius and James?" Cheri asked  
  
"James is in the shower and Sirius is still sleeping" Remus replied  
  
"Well then ill go wake him" Cheri said running up the stairs. She peered into the room. Sirius was still in his bed sleeping and jams was still in the shower. She snuck quietly into the room and over to Sirius bed. She quietly pulled open the curtains. As predicted there lay Sirius sound asleep. She leaned down and kissed him. He still slept. Just then James came out of the bathroom. He was only wearing a towel, which was tied, around his waist. He walked a few feet then spotted Cheri.  
  
"CHERI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE." James yelled. This woke Sirius up  
  
"AHH" Cheri screamed when she noticed James. 'Damn he's fine' she thought silently to herself Sirius looked over at Cheri who looked stunned and then at James who looked surprised yet happy.  
  
"Cheri what are you doing" Sirius asked her. She hadn't noticed Sirius had awoken and jumped when he said this. Just then Lily came through the door wondering what the yelling was about. She looked over at Cheri and Sirius then over at James (who was still in a towel, hair dripping wet.) She blushed deeply looking at James. He started to approach her knowing she was nervous. He backed her into a corner and kissed her deeply. He pulled away  
  
"I think ill go get dressed" James said grabbing his clothes and walking back to the bathroom. He shut the door and Cheri looked back at Sirius who was still waiting for an answer but was slightly amused at Lily who was still blushing madly.  
  
"I came to wake you up" Cheri said innocently.  
  
"Oh" Sirius said sleepily still laying there.  
  
"Cheri lets go" Lily said pulling Cheri out of the room they closed the door and ran down the stairs to explain to the others. James walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. He walked over to Sirius who was now getting dressed.  
  
"Well that was weird" James said  
  
"Yea but you seemed to impress Lily and Cheri" Sirius started  
  
"What do you mean by that?" James asked  
  
"Well for one Cheri eyes were locked on you before she noticed I was awake and Lily went madly red when she saw you." Sirius explained  
  
"Oh. Yea" James said grinning.  
  
"So anyway ill meet you down stairs." James said.  
  
"Ok" Sirius replied. James walked down the stairs and over to lily and Cheri. He sat down between them.  
  
"Get a good look?" James asked. They both went red. He put his arm around Lily.  
  
"Remus why didn't you tell Cheri I was in the shower?" James asked  
  
"I did tell her" Remus replied  
  
" Oh really?" James said looking over at Cheri. She was still blushing  
  
"Well I didn't know you would come out with only a towel on" she explained getting up and walking over behind the couch.  
  
"Oh ok" James said. Just then Sirius came running down the stairs over excitedly. He ran over to Cheri and talked her gently to the floor. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Happy I'm up?" he asked  
  
"Yes" Cheri said smiling. Sirius got up off of Cheri and helped her up. Then pulled her into a deep kiss. They all got up and headed down to breakfast. After they said goodbye to the girls as they headed to Hogsmade. They guys ran back up to the common room at sat at a table.  
  
"Well we haven't taken this out for awhile" James said pulling out a black piece of parchment. He tapped it with his wand and said 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good', And at once, Thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that James wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; and then words began to bloom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:  
  
Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of kids to Magical Mischief - Makers  
Are pound to present  
The Marauder's Map  
  
It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing about it was that there were tiny ink dots moving about on it. Each labeled with a name in minuscule writing.  
  
"Hogsmade anyone?" Sirius asked. The three got up and walked out of the common room they went to the 3 eyed which James tapped his wand against it and whispered 'dissendium' the hump of the which opened that the three slid into it. James turned back to the mad and taped it again whispering 'Mischief managed' the map again went clear and back to a blank parchment. He stuffed it into his robes pocket. They walked the long dark walk through the tunnel, until finally they found some steps. They climbed and climbed till they reached a trap door. James pushed it open and they found them selves in the basement of Honeydukes they slipped up into the shop and out to Zonks.  
  
They bought many things. The shopkeeper knowing them very well knew they were supposed to be in school but never-minded it. She gave them a discount on most of the stuff because they were in the shop so often. They took the stuff and ran back to Honeydukes, slipped to the basement, through the trap door, and through the long passage way. When the got to the witch again James took out the map said the password and looked at it to make sure there were no teachers around. There weren't. He cleared the map and whispered the password and they climbed out of the witch. They ran back up to the common room and slipped up to the boy's dorm. They took out their stuff and started to plan a new prank  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey,  
  
Hope you liked that chapter Please review Thanks to everyone who reads Special thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Cheri 


	38. Chapter 38

Hey, sorry for the delay. I've been a little busy. Anywayz Please read and review! Thanks to all my reviewers! Lets get to the story  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
"I say we split up, each of us go to a different floor of the castle and run through the halls throwing dingbombs." Sirius said  
  
"Nah, were to likely to get caught doing that." James said  
  
"What if we made it snow inside?" Sirius asked  
  
"Nah, first of all that would be way hard. Second of all that would be enjoyable. And third of all..." James started  
  
"Ok I don't have a third" James said  
  
"Wait I got it" James said  
  
"What?" Remus asked  
  
"Three words. 'Let it rain'" James said the three huddled together and discussed the idea.  
  
"We have to do it when everyone comes back though" Remus said  
  
"Ok then we need a simple prank to do over the holidays" James said  
  
"Why don't we change the colors of the slytherin robes?" Sirius asked  
  
"Well... that will have to do for now" James said  
  
"What color though?" Remus asked  
  
"Pink!" Sirius shouted as they laughed at the thought  
  
"The only question left is when" Remus said  
  
"How about tomorrow?" James said  
  
"Sounds good" Remus and Sirius said together  
  
"Well I have to go wrap Christmas gifts" James said  
  
"Yea me too" Sirius and Remus said. The three ran to each of there trunks got out all of there gifts (except the ones to each others) and piled them in the middle of the room. James ran and got wrapping paper.  
  
"Which one should I wrap first?" James thought to himself out loud  
  
"Why not lily's" Remus said  
  
"What?" James said snapping out of his thoughts  
  
"Wrap lily's first" Remus said  
  
"Oh. Yea ok" James said picking up her present and carefully wrapping it  
  
"What next?" James asked  
  
"Just pick a present and wrap it!" Sirius said.  
  
"Ok ok" James said picking up the next present they sat there for a while wrapping gifts  
  
"Now we just need to send them" Sirius said  
  
"How about we send all the gifts except the ones to our girl friends" Remus said  
  
"What?" Sirius asked confused  
  
"Ok I will send gifts to everybody except Millie, you (Sirius) will send gifts to everybody but Cheri, and James will send all except lily's until early Christmas morning then we will send those gifts" Remus said  
  
"Ohhh ok Sirius said  
  
"Sounds good!" James said he ran and got his owl pepper. It was a black owl with gray tiny spots all over it.  
  
"Ill send mine on pepper" he said attaching the parcels to its leg  
  
"And I'll send mine on Golem" Sirius said getting his owl  
  
"Where did you come up with that name??" Remus said  
  
"I don't no I heard some muggle talking about it and I thought it was a cool name" Sirius explained  
  
"Oh right?" Remus said  
  
"Well I have to go to the owlry ill see you in a few" Remus said leaving the room. James finished tying the parcels and gave pepper a treat. The owl flew off and into the distance Sirius did the same his owl taking off in another direction.  
  
Remus  
  
Remus walked the long passageway to the owlry. He picked an owl and tied the parcels to its leg, and watched it take off. He sat next to the window and looked out into the sky.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!  
  
Cheri 


	39. Chapter 39

Hey, Please Read and Review!!! Thanks to my reviewers!!! And yes I noticed that peter isn't even in the story and I know that's changing JK Rowling's story line. But I just really don't like him.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Remus sat by the window and looked out into the sky. It was crystal clear. The lake was frozen and, the snow made everything look so beautiful. He stared out the window thinking.  
  
James and Sirius  
  
"Where's Remus?" James asked after about 10 minutes had gone by. James and Sirius were sitting on their beds.  
  
"I don't know" Sirius said  
  
"Probably went to the kitchens" James said  
  
"Yea. Now I' hungry lets go eat" Sirius said.  
  
"Ok James said getting up and following Sirius out the door. They walked down to the kitchens. The walked over to the portrait and entered.  
  
"No Remus isn't here" Sirius said as he walked around  
  
"Well lets eat anyway" James said they sat and ate. When they were finished they walked back up to the common room and sat on their beds  
  
Remus  
  
Walking back down the corridors to the common room Remus was wondering what Sirius and James were up to. He walked up to the portrait said the password and entered. It was empty. He climbed the stair to the boys dorm when he walked in he found Sirius and James sitting on their beds.  
  
"What's up?" he asked  
  
"where have you been?" James asked  
  
"Just thinking" Remus said  
  
"Oh" Sirius said  
  
"So what should we do?" Sirius asked  
  
"I don't know" James said  
  
"Well what do we usually do on Christmas break?" Remus asked  
  
"Lets see. We can't Flirt with any girls, we already went to Hogsmade, We already ate, we already wrapped gifts,ummmm" Sirius said  
  
"Ok then" Remus said  
  
"Lets Play Quiditch" James said  
  
"Sure!" Said Sirius. The three grabbed their brooms and ran out side, they walked down to the quiditch pitch and James got the supplies to play. They flew around for about 2 hours every man for himself. It was kind of hard for three people but it still worked.  
  
"I think we should go in before we freeze to death" Remus said  
  
"yea I cant feel my arm" Sirius said  
  
"Well I think that has more to do with the bludger than the cold but ok lets go" James said they flew down and landed in front of a group of girls. In front of them all Marisa  
  
"Great game James" Marisa said going over to him James just ignored her and walked past with Sirius and Remus  
  
"What do you say we go up to my room and warm up" Marisa said seducefully  
  
"I think I'll be fine without you" James said pushing past her again. She grunted and stomped back to her friends  
  
"Bitch" James muttered to Sirius  
  
"Yea" Sirius agreed. They walked down to the kitchens and ordered some hot chocolate.  
  
"There's nothing like some hot chocolate on a cold day" Sirius said  
  
"You can say that again" James said  
  
"Ok there's nothing like hot chocolate on a cold day" Sirius said  
  
"He didn't mean literally" Remus said  
  
"So what can we do now?" Sirius asked  
  
"I don't know" James said  
  
"Lets see" Remus said  
  
"I think this will be the most boring Christmas break the marauders have ever had" Sirius said  
  
"I think so" James said  
  
"Yea" Remus replied. The three sat there drinking. All in their own little world thinking of what to do. It was the first Christmas all 3 of the marauders weren't single. It was the first Christmas the marauders had nothing to do.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey, Please review!!! Any ideas you have please tell me!!  
  
Cheri111 


	40. The Girls

Hey, Thanks SugarMama for you review! I'll write this chapter about the girls. And thanks to Ann for your ideas. Lets get to the story,  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Lily  
  
Lily sat on her bed. It was 2 days before Christmas. Softly humming to herself she thought about what she was missing at school. Suddenly 2 owls flew into the room and landed with a soft thud on Lily's bed. Both had parcels tied to their legs. Lily recognized the first owl and Sirius owl, which was caring a huge box, but the second on didn't look familiar. She carefully untied the parcels from each of the owl's legs, and the owls flew over to her owl's cage. She looked at one of the packages. It was wrapped neatly in Green and Red wrapping paper. There was a card tied to the top she carefully untied it,  
  
"Merry Christmas" was written on the front. She opened it  
  
"Wishing you lots of love and care on Christmas!" "Love Remus"  
  
She closed the card a placed on her dressed. Then she neatly opened her Christmas gift, it was a new journal, and on the front in fancy cursive letters was her name. The journal itself was light blue, and it seemed perfect.  
  
Taking advantage of the owl Remus had sent still being there she ran and got Remus's gift. She tied it to the owl's leg and the owl took off. Then she ran back to her bed. The next gift was from Sirius, she opened the card,  
  
"Dear Lily, Merry Christmas" was written on the front she opened it,  
  
"Hope you Christmas is filled with Lots of fun! Love always Sirius Black" she put the card down next to Remus's and pulled off the wrapping paper. Next she cut open the box. Inside was one of the biggest teddy bears she had ever seen, It was taller than she was she pulled it out of the box with great difficulty and set it up in the corner of her room. Then she ran and got Sirius gift tied it to Sirius's owl's leg and let it fly off, She sat down and leaned against it the teddy bear. It was so soft.  
  
She shook her head "Only Sirius" she said to herself. Thinking to herself on why she hadn't received James's gift she got up and went for a walk.  
  
Cheri  
  
Cheri was sitting in the kitchen, her mother was making tea, and All of a sudden again 2 owls came flying through the window almost giving her mother a heart attack. They landed on the table Cheri jumped up and looked at the gifts. She untied them from the owls legs and they flew off the first gift was from James, she took off the card and read it  
  
"Merry Christmas!" was written on the front she opened it  
  
"Have a happy Holiday! Love always James" was written inside she closed the card and set it down on the table. Then reached for the gift,  
  
"You shouldn't be opening those gifts until Christmas" her mother said  
  
"Well they wouldn't have sent them until Christmas if they cared about that" Cheri stated opining the gift. It was a small Box she opened it and inside lay a beautiful Charm Necklace with a snowflake on it, she put the necklace on,  
  
"Is that from you boyfriend Sirius?" her Mother asked  
  
"No mom this is from James" Cheri told her  
  
"Oh well that as nice of him" her Mother said she reached for the next gift. It was from Remus. She picked up the card and read  
  
"Merry Christmas!" was on the front. She opened it  
  
"Have fun!" was written inside. She reached for the Gift and opened it, inside lay a Silver bracelet she picked it up and put it on  
  
"Is that from Sirius?" her mother asked again  
  
"No mom this is from Remus" Cheri said. Her mother gave up and walked out of the room. Just then Cheri heard a knock on her door. She went over to the door and opened it. It was Lily.  
  
"Hey Lils what's up?" Cheri asked letting her in  
  
"Nothing much cool necklace where'd you get it from?" Lily asked  
  
"Oh I got it from James and got this from Remus" Cheri said showing her the bracelet  
  
"Wow cool" Lily said  
  
"Did the guys send you your gifts yet?" Cheri asked  
  
"Well I got a giant teddy bear that is bigger than me, from Sirius and a journal from Remus" Lily said  
  
"That's weird, I got all the guys gifts except for Sirius's and you got all except for James's" Cheri said  
  
"Yeah it is weird" Lily said  
  
"Hey lets go see if it's the same for Millie" Cheri said. She yelled to her mom that they were leaving and they took off for Millie's house.  
  
At Millie's  
  
Millie was on the phone to one of her friends (a muggle). And again 2 owls came swooping in through her window  
  
"Wow Sam I'll have to call you back ok?" Millie said  
  
"Yea ok why?" Sam asked  
  
"Cause I just got 2 more Christmas gifts" Millie said hanging up the phone. She ran over to the owls. Each were caring an gift although one was quite large (a/n don't ask me how Sirius gift fit through the window ok)  
  
She ran over to the gifts and opened the first one it was from Sirius inside lay a huge teddy bear. It wasn't as large as Lily's but it was still huge. Then she noticed the card. She opened it  
  
"Dear Millie" was on the front she opened it  
  
"Wishing you Happy holidays love Sirius" she closed the card and set it on the table Then grabbed the next card  
  
"Merry Christmas!" was written on the front  
  
"Happy holidays!" was written inside  
  
She opened the gift and saw a small box. When she opened that she saw a Charm Bracelet, Wow she said putting it on right before she heard her doorbell ring.  
  
"Come in" she yelled. Cheri and Lily walked into the house.  
  
"Hey guys" she said  
  
"Hey" they both said together. Millie showed them what James and Sirius had gotten for her  
  
"So you didn't get your gift from Remus yet?" Lily asked  
  
"No" Millie said  
  
"I wonder what they are up to then?" Cheri asked  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey, hope you enjoyed! Please review!  
  
Cheri111 


	41. Christmas Eve

Hey,  
  
Sorry for the delay But here it is Chapter 41 Please R&R  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Christmas Eve  
  
"Santa is coming tonight And I want a car, and I want a life And I want a first class trip to Hawaii I want a lifetime supply Of skittles & slurpees and Eskimo pies I want a DVD, A big screen TV Just bring me things that I don't need  
  
'Cuz now it's Christmas And I want everything I just can't wait Christmas So don't stop spending I want a million gifts, that's right Don't forget my Christmas list tonight 'Cuz now it's Christmas  
  
Somebody take me away Or give me a time machine To take me straight to midnight I'll be all right  
  
I want a girl in my bed Who knows what to do A PlayStation 2 I want a shopping spree In New York City Just bring me things that I don't need  
  
'Cuz now it's Christmas And I want everything I just can't wait Christmas So don't stop spending I want a million gifts, that's right Don't forget my Christmas list tonight 'Cuz now it's Christmas  
  
I wish I could take this day And make it last forever And no matter what I get tonight I want more  
  
It's Christmas and I want everything I just can't wait It's Christmas and I want everything now  
  
Christmas And I want everything I just can't wait Christmas So don't stop spending, I Want a million gifts, That's right And I can't wait 'til midnight Don't forget my Christmas list tonight 'Cuz now it's Christmas" Sirius happily sang to himself.  
  
He walked into the common room and sat down next to James. James seemed to be focused on the fire.  
  
"Hey Prongs" Sirius said happily  
  
"What's up Padfoot?" James asked  
  
"Can you believe it? Its Christmas eve!" Sirius said hyperly  
  
"Sirius calm down" Remus said  
  
"Fine I'll go sing to myself" Sirius said. He got up and walked out of the common room singing 'My Christmas List' to himself  
  
"I worry about him sometimes" Remus said  
  
"He'll be fine" James said  
  
"So what can we do today?" Remus asked  
  
"Wait a second, I have the perfect prank! It will be fun as hell too," James said  
  
"What is it?" Remus asked  
  
"We have to go find Sirius first!" James said. He got up and ran down the hallway. He saw Sirius a little bit away  
  
"Sirius!" James yelled. Sirius turned around and James ran up to him  
  
"What's up prongs?" Sirius asked  
  
"Perfect prank" James said and Remus caught up with them  
  
"Hallways, Ice" James said  
  
"What?" Remus asked. By the look on Sirius face he hadn't gotten it either  
  
"Turn the hallway floors to ice" James said  
  
"Prongs! That's awesome!" Sirius said  
  
"Ok then let's go" Remus said. They ran back to the common room. Right before the entrance they muttered a spell, water started to fill the hallways. James said something and all the water turned to ice. Making a little ice rink in the hallways  
  
"Ok lets have some fun!" James said. He ran on the ice and slid all the way down the hallway. Sirius ran and fell but still kept sliding  
  
"Woohoo!" Sirius yelled. Then Remus went.  
  
"Damn this is fun!" Remus said spinning on the ice  
  
"Yea" James said  
  
"Great idea Prongs" Sirius said sliding down another hallway  
  
"Glad to help" James said trying to catch up with him.  
  
"Ahh" The boys heard they slid down the hallway to find Mrs. Mcgonagal sitting on the ice  
  
"Boys!" She yelled. But she looked more happy than angry  
  
"I have to hand it to you, this was a good one" She said trying to get up. James, Sirius, and Remus helped her up. Surprisingly she started to laugh. Sirius looked over and James who looked at him. They both turned to Mrs. Mcgonagal. She looked at them again and walked to her office.  
  
"That was the scariest thing I have ever seen" Sirius whispered  
  
"Yea" James said  
  
"Well it looks like she's in a good mood," Remus said  
  
"Must be the holiday spirit," James said  
  
"Yea whatever" Sirius said.  
  
"Anyway, Lets go" Remus said sliding down the next hallway  
  
"Where are we going?" James asked  
  
"Anywhere" Sirius said  
  
"Good idea" James said  
  
'I thought so" Sirius said  
  
"What are we waiting for?" James said, sliding down the hall after Sirius  
  
"Remus wait up" Sirius yelled sliding down the hall after James  
  
The girls  
  
All three of the girls were at Cheri's house.  
  
"Lets turn on some music" lily said  
  
"Yea ok" Cheri said turning on the radio.  
  
"Sp what should we do" Lily said sitting on the bed  
  
"I don't know" Millie said  
  
"Silver bells is on" Cheri said  
  
"I love this song!" Lily said  
  
"Me too" Millie said  
  
"City sidewalks" Cheri started  
  
"Busy sidewalks" Lily said  
  
"Dressed in holiday style," Millie said  
  
"In the air there's a feeling like Christmas" they all sang. They started to laugh  
  
"Again what can we do?" Cheri asked  
  
"Lets make cookies!" Lily said  
  
"Lily we just made cookies" Millie said  
  
"So" Lily said  
  
"So, you can make them all you want when you go home" Millie said  
  
"I would have no reason to make them," Lily said  
  
"Make them for James" Cheri said  
  
"That's a good idea," Lily said  
  
"But what can we do right now?" Millie asked. 'M Christmas list' came on the radio  
  
"This song always reminds me of Sirius" Lily said  
  
"Yea it does" Cheri said. Little did they know, Sirius was sliding down halls singing it.  
  
"I wonder what the guys are up to right now?" Cheri said  
  
Guys  
  
"Santa is coming tonight and I want a car, and I want a life, and I want a first class trip to Hawaii. I want a lifetime supply of skittles & slurpees," Sirius sang.  
  
"I like that song" James said  
  
"Yea describes you so well Sirius" Remus said  
  
"Yup!" Sirius said. They slid down the hall and into the common room.  
  
"Ah, that was fun" James said sitting on the couch  
  
"Yes it was" Sirius said sitting next to him  
  
Girls  
  
"I bet they are having an awesome time," Lily said  
  
"Yea" Millie said  
  
"Have you sent any of their gifts?" Cheri said  
  
"No" Mille said  
  
"Me either" Cheri said  
  
"I sent Remus's and Sirius's" Lily said  
  
Guys  
  
Two owls flew to the window of the castle  
  
"Golem!" Sirius yelled opening the window. The two owls flew into the room and landed on the couch. Sirius untied the packages. Golem flew up to the boy's dorm and the other owl flew back out the window. James closed the window  
  
"Can I open them now?" Sirius asked excitedly  
  
"No Sirius we'll open them on Christmas" Remus said  
  
"Damn" Sirius said  
  
"It's only one day away," James said  
  
"Then I'm going to bed now" Sirius said  
  
"Sirius, lets go eat first," James said  
  
"Ok" Sirius said. They walked out of the common room and down to the great hall.  
  
Girls  
  
"What did you get them?" Cheri asked  
  
"You'll see when we go back to school," Lily said  
  
"Ok" Millie said  
  
Guys  
  
James, Sirius and, Remus entered the great hall. There were only a few students still at Hogwarts. About 10.  
  
"It's so empty" Sirius said  
  
"Yea it's weird" James said  
  
"It's always like this over holiday though" Remus said  
  
"True but were usually not here for Christmas" James said  
  
"Yea your always at you grandmothers, and I'm always at James's banquet thing" Sirius said  
  
"True" Remus said  
  
"That was fun last year" James said  
  
"Yea it was" Sirius said remembering what had happened.  
  
Flashback  
  
James and Sirius were at the Potter's mansion. Many people from the ministry were there. James and Sirius were both in suits.  
  
"Now, You boys have to be on you best behavior" James's father told them  
  
"Yes sir" They both said  
  
"James how about a snowball fight?" Sirius asked  
  
"Ok" James said. They ran out side. After a few snowballs were thrown one went through the window (a/n yes that is possible)  
  
"Sirius!" James yelled  
  
"Sorry!" Sirius yelled. James's dad appeared where the snowball had hit  
  
"Boys! Get up here now!" He yelled after about a ten minute lecture they boys walked away laughing  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Good times" Sirius said  
  
"Yea" James said  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hey, hope you enjoyed! Please review!  
  
Cheri111 


	42. Chapter 42

Hey everyone, Ok first of all I'll answer my reviews lol First off I write this story for fun, so yes I know it's not Perfectly written Second off I write it in chat form because it's easier for me. I can't really go inside someone. And third of all if I spell somebody's name wrong I'm sorry! It's an honest mistake! Ok let's get back to the story.  
  
Christmas  
  
"PRONGS GET UP!" Sirius shouted pulling open James's bed curtains  
  
"Go away" James mumbled  
  
"ITS CHRISTMAS!" Sirius shouted. James jumped out of bed.  
  
"EXACTLY!" Sirius yelled running over and waking Remus. The three ran down stairs to the common room.  
  
"'Cuz now it's Christmas, And I want everything I just can't wait" Sirius started to sing (again)  
  
"Shut up and open your gift!" James said throwing Sirius his gift. Sirius tore through the paper.  
  
"Here Remus" James said tossing him his gift. Remus opened the gift to find a brand new broom.  
  
"Wow, Thanks James" Remus said admiring it.  
  
"Awesome!" Sirius shouted looking at the gift he had just unwrapped. It was book  
  
"Idiots Guide to Having Sex. I've been wanting this for so long," Sirius said jokingly.  
  
"I knew you'd like it" James said  
  
"Here Sirius said throwing both Remus and James a gift. Remus opened his to find a bag filled with candy, and James found the same thing.  
  
"I see how much you thought about these gifts," Remus said  
  
"Glad you can, cause it took forever," Sirius said. Remus laughed throwing his gifts to James and Sirius. Sirius got a book of forbidden spells and James got a book about getting the girl of your dreams.  
  
"Well thanks Sirius, I see you have a lot of faith in me" James joked "Dude you know what would be awesome?" Sirius said  
  
"What?" James asked  
  
"If we go see the girls" Sirius said  
  
"That would be, but how?" James asked  
  
"Ahh" Sirius yelled tumbling out of the fireplace and into Lily's beautiful two-story house. He quickly moved out of the way.  
  
"OW" James yelled tumbling out behind him. Remus came next with a perfect landing. Lily (who was unaware of them being there) walked around the corner  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The three yelled  
  
"AHHH" She screamed noticing them  
  
"Oh my gosh" Lily yelled running over and hugging James.  
  
"You guys scared to half to death!" She said giving Sirius a hug. She walked over and gave Remus a hug  
  
"Merry Christmas" she said  
  
"Merry Christmas" James said removing two boxes from his pocket. He handed them to Lily. She opened the first one, Inside lay a beautiful necklace with a matching Earrings. The necklace was silver with a Silver Star charm. The earrings were hanging silver stars. She opened the second box to find a charm bracelet. It had two charms on it, a snowflake and a star.  
  
"James there beautiful!" She said hugging him.  
  
"Here let me help you" James said putting the necklace on for her.  
  
"Um sorry to interrupt but I need to go to Cheri's house. Does she have a fire place?" Sirius said  
  
"Um yea" Lily said.  
  
"Ok then I'll see you two later"  
  
"Wait a minute" Lily said. She ran over to both of them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek  
  
"I loved your gifts! Too bad I just sent yours," She said  
  
"Thanks" Sirius and Remus said  
  
"Ok after you Remus" Sirius said.  
  
At Cheri's  
  
Cheri's mother was sitting in the living room reading a book. Remus stumbled out of the fire and into the living room.  
  
"Ahhh!" She screamed  
  
"Sorry ma'am" Remus said  
  
"Oh that's quite alright. You must be Sirius. Come with me dear." She said  
  
"No I'm" Remus started  
  
"No need to explain," she said walking him into the kitchen  
  
"Remus!" Cheri said walking into the room  
  
"Remus?" Her mother asked  
  
"Yes mom this is Remus" Cheri said  
  
"Oh I am so sorry, you should of said something" Cheri's mother said  
  
"Hello?" Sirius yelled  
  
"Remus?" he yelled again  
  
"Sirius!" Cheri yelled running into her living room. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. He set her back down and kissed her, just as her mom walked in.  
  
"So this must be the famous Sirius Black I've heard so much about," Her mother said  
  
"Yes that me" Sirius said putting on his all to famous grin  
  
"Merry Christmas Mrs. Woods" Sirius said (a/n Cheri's last name is Woods)  
  
"Merry Christmas" She said back  
  
"Merry Christmas baby" Sirius said turning to Cheri  
  
"Merry Christmas" She said. He took out a box from his pocket and set it on the floor. He muttered a spell and the bow grew 7ft in the air  
  
"Wow" Cheri said  
  
"Open it" Sirius said. She tore the paper off to reveal a giant teddy bear.  
  
"Aww it's so cute" Cheri said  
  
"And this" Sirius said removing a small box from his pocket and handing it to her. She opened it to find a blue diamond promise ring.  
  
"Oh my god!" Cheri said. Sirius took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger  
  
"I promise that I will never hurt you, I love you" Sirius said  
  
"I love you too," Cheri said hugging him they pulled apart, and kissed,  
  
"Um Cheri" Remus said  
  
"Yea" She said turning to him  
  
"Does Millie have a Fire place?" Remus asked  
  
"Yea" Cheri said  
  
"Ok I'll see you later. Nice to meet you Mrs. Woods" Remus said  
  
"Nice to meet you too Remus" Mrs. Woods said Remus stepped into the fire, removed some powder from his pocket through it down and disappeared. He popped up in a beautiful living room.  
  
"Hello?" He yelled  
  
"Who the hell are you?" A boy about twelve yelled at him  
  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry I'm Remus, I'm here to see Millie" Remus said  
  
"Oh ok, I'm her younger brother Matt" He said  
  
"Oh hi" Remus said  
  
"Hold on one minute" Matt said disappearing up the stairs  
  
"Remus is here?" He heard Millie yell. She ran down the stairs.  
  
"Remus!" She yelled giving him a hug.  
  
'Merry Christmas!" He said  
  
"Merry Christmas" She said. He took a box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She carefully unwrapped it to find a white box. She opened it. Inside lay a beautiful gold necklace and a matching bracelet.  
  
"Oh my god" She said putting it on  
  
"Thank you," She said giving him a kiss  
  
Sirius and Cheri  
  
The two were sitting on the couch kissing  
  
"Ahh you must be Sirius" A guy about twenty-five said walking in on them. Sirius quickly stood up  
  
"Yes I am" Sirius said  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Chelsea's older brother Michael," He said  
  
"Nice to meet you" Sirius said shaking his hand  
  
"Nice grip you've got there Sirius" Michael said  
  
"What are you doing here so early Mike?" Cheri asked  
  
"Not even happy to see your older brother on Christmas" He said walking over to her  
  
"Sorry" She said giving him a hug. He took one more glance at Sirius and left the room.  
  
"Well, I must leave" Sirius said  
  
"Why?" Cheri said  
  
"Because I'm not really allowed to be here," Sirius said. He kissed her and stepped into the fire  
  
"Merry Christmas" He said before disappearing. He popped up in Lily's house and found Remus already there  
  
"Ready to go?" Remus asked  
  
"Yup" The two said. James kissed lily'  
  
"Merry Christmas" He said. They all said good-bye and disappeared into the fire one after the other. 

Sorry it took so long to update!!!! please review

Cheri111


	43. Dinner and Plans

Hey, here chap 43! Keep reading and thanks to everyone who has read this far! Please read and review!  
  
Dinner that night was like all Christmas dinners at Hogwarts. Instead of the usual four long house tables; there was one round table set up in the middle of the room. The room was still decorated from the Christmas ball. Since there wasn't that many people they had room to do this.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus casually made their way over to the table and sat down. There was about thirty people there at most. Dumbledoor stood up  
  
"Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy tonight's dinner, let the feast begin" he said, almost immediately food appeared on the table, everything from salad to desserts.  
  
"I love Christmas!" Sirius said excitedly digging into his food.  
  
"Me too" James said doing the very same thing.  
  
"Every year its exactly the same, and yet every year it seems better" Remus said  
  
"Yes but unfortunately this is our last year" James said  
  
"Yea that sucks" Sirius said  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" James said jokingly and fake crying  
  
"Shut up prongs" Sirius said pushing him. James almost fell off his chair. Then the three started to laugh  
  
"So what up this summer?" Sirius asked  
  
"Sirius, its Christmas, and your thinking about summer" Remus said  
  
"Can never be to prepared" Sirius said  
  
"Yes but you know, if we plan now, we will forget everything we planed buy summer" Remus said  
  
"The man has a point" James said  
  
"True, but its still fun" Sirius said  
  
"Also, another good point" James said  
  
"Yes its fun but there's no point" Remus said  
  
"Good point" James said  
  
"James" Sirius said  
  
"Yes?" James asked  
  
"Shut up" both Remus and Sirius said together  
  
"I think I'm going to cry" James said, starting to fake cry again. This time Sirius pushed him a little harder and he fell out of his chair. Remus and Sirius started to laugh, as well as everyone else at the table, including the teachers.  
  
"Well that wasn't nice" James said brushing himself off; He sat back down. Remus and Sirius were still laughing  
  
"Shut up" James said brotherly punching Sirius in the arm.  
  
"That was the best" Remus said  
  
"Yea yea, very funny" James said  
  
"I thought so" Chris said. James looked over at him, then back at Sirius  
  
"Your crazy" James said  
  
"Thanks" Sirius said  
  
"So what are we doing this summer?" Remus asked  
  
"Didn't you just tell me not to ask that?" Sirius asked  
  
"Yea, but I changed my mind" Remus said  
  
"Ok?" James said  
  
"I say we stay at James'" Sirius said  
  
"We do that every year" James said  
  
"Well there's no where else to stay, were definitely not staying at my house, Remus' parents wont let us stay at his, so that leaves you" Sirius said  
  
"I guess so" James said  
  
"Beside we practically live there anyway" Remus said  
  
"Ok, my house it is" James said  
  
"That solves that, ready to go?" Remus asked  
  
"Yup" James and Sirius said. All three stood up  
  
"Merry Christmas" they said together, then turned around and left.  
  
The next morning James awoke around noon. Sirius was still asleep, but Remus was sitting on the side of his bed, his head in his hands  
  
"Headache?" James asked  
  
"Yea, how'd you know?" Remus asked  
  
"Cuz I have one too" James said  
  
"I guess barely sleeping and eating way to much candy does that to you" Remus said  
  
"Yup" James said  
  
"I think I'm just going to sleep all day today" Remus said  
  
"We cant do that" James said  
  
"Why not?" Remus asked  
  
"Cuz we have to plan our welcome back from Christmas break prank." James said  
  
"We have a week" Remus said  
  
"So the more time the better the prank" James said  
  
"But no one is going have any ides today" Remus said  
  
"True, But Moony, does it take that much effort to brain storm about pranks? Maybe thinking about stuff we don't know does, but pranks come so easily to us, and its no like were going to set it up today" James said  
  
"Ok, ok Prongs we'll plan a prank" Remus said  
  
"But what about Padfoot over there" James asked  
  
"We'll start when he wakes up, if he doesn't wake by three we will wake him" Remus said  
  
"Ok" James said  
  
"Want to go eat?" Remus asked  
  
"Sure" James said. He got dressed and walked down to the kitchens with Remus.  
  
"So, what are some good ides to start with" James asked  
  
"Snow?" Remus said  
  
"Nah" James said  
  
"We've already turned everything to ice" Remus said  
  
"So no snow and no ice" James said  
  
"Ok then what?" Remus asked  
  
"Paint?" James asked  
  
"Maybe" Remus said  
  
"Balloons?" Remus asked  
  
"Filled balloons" James said  
  
"ok but with what?" Remus asked  
  
"I don't know, but we have to add something if that's all were doing" James said  
  
"Yea cuz that's too easy" Remus said sarcastically  
  
"Exactly" James said  
  
"So what else?" Remus asked  
  
"We need Siri" James started but the kitchen door swung open. In walked Sirius  
  
"Right on time" James said  
  
"For what?" Sirius asked  
  
"We were waiting for you to get to help plan the next prank" James said  
  
"Kind of a welcome back thing?" Sirius asked  
  
"yup" James said  
  
"Ok what do you have so far?" Sirius asked helping himself to some food  
  
"Well we were think filling balloons with something" Remus started  
  
"Too easy" Sirius said with a mouth full of food  
  
"That's what I said, which is why we need something to add to that" James said  
  
"Ok what about, we entertain them first" Sirius asked  
  
"With what?" Remus asked  
  
"Ourselves, with some help from others" Sirius said  
  
"Like?" Remus asked  
  
"Snape" Sirius said  
  
"Oh so were going to make him dance?" James asked  
  
"Yup, for the whole school to see" Sirius said  
  
"Then were going to join?" James said  
  
"Sometimes I think you two share a brain" Remus said  
  
"Nah just physic abilities" James joked  
  
"Anyway, so well dance and then drop the balloons" Sirius said  
  
"Followed by a waterfall of slime to get out" James said  
  
"Then we some stuff on the stairs, We can use Goo" Remus said  
  
"This is going to be awesome!" James said  
  
"Lets go get the materials" Sirius said  
  
"Ok" James and Remus said at the same time.  
  
Ok, this chapter is a little shorter than the others, sorry but Please review! 


	44. Heads up!

"James hurry up!" Sirius yelled  
  
"I'm looking for the cloak hold on!" James yelled back down  
  
"Well we don't have that much time" Sirius yelled  
  
"Sirius we have 6 hours!" James yelled  
  
"Five hours and 45 minutes" Sirius yelled  
  
"It doesn't take that long to get there look in the joke shop and come back" James said  
  
"Yes do you have other plans in Hogsmade?" Remus asked  
  
"No I just want to get out" Sirius said  
  
"You sound like a little kid who just got grounded" Remus said  
  
"I'm just bored" Sirius said  
  
"Ok got it lets go" James said. They ran to the witch with the hump, Looking at the map to make sure no one was there James tapped the hump and muttered the password, they crawled in and ran down the long corridor. When they got to the end and into the basement, James through the cloak over the three boys and suck into the store, after they were out onto the streets of hogs made James took off the clock and they walked to Zonks.  
  
"Ok, now what do we need?" James asked  
  
"Goo and slime" Remus said  
  
"But what are we filling the balloons with?" Sirius asked  
  
"what about green and red paint, to show the Christmas spirit" James said  
  
"Ok got it" Sirius said getting lots of paint.  
  
"I got the slime and the balloons" James yelled  
  
"And I got the goo" Remus said they brought it to the counter to pay for it  
  
"Ah another prank boys?" the shop keeper said  
  
"You betcha" Sirius said  
  
"Care to share?" she asked  
  
"Now you know we cant, but if you don't hear about on the next hogs made trip, we'll be sure to fill you in" James said  
  
"Looking forward to it" she said. They paid for the stuff and, she through in a few extra stuff for free. They left the shop and went to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer.  
  
"Three butterbeers Madam" James said smiling flirtatiously  
  
"Here you go" Madam Rosmerta said handing him the drinks  
  
"Thanks" He said walking to the table where Sirius and Remus were sitting, he sat down and handed them their drinks.  
  
"best stuff in the world" Sirius said  
  
"Got that right" James said. After they finished their drinks they left back to the school.  
  
"So, when exactly does everyone come back from break?" Sirius asked  
  
"Exactly one week from now" Remus said  
  
"Ok so we will set it up that morning" James said  
  
"Sounds good" James said  
  
"Ok now, lets go eat" Sirius said  
  
"Are you always hungry?" Remus asked  
  
"Yes" Sirius said  
  
"Sounds good to me" James said. They walked down to the great hall for lunch. The one big table had disappeared and the four long house tables had returned. The Christmas decorations had also been taken down and the long house table signs, were again hanging over the tables.  
  
"Well they took everything down really fast" James said looking around  
  
"Yea' Remus agreed also looking around  
  
"don't they do it every year?" Sirius asked  
  
"Yea but usually not this fast" James said  
  
"So what do you think they did it so fast for?" Remus asked  
  
"No idea" Sirius said  
  
"Maybe some one is here" James said  
  
"Nah" Sirius  
  
"Coming?" James asked  
  
"Doubt it" Remus said  
  
"Well then I give up" James said helping himself to the mashed potatoes.  
  
"Me too" Sirius and Remus said simultaneously.  
  
"Anyways I miss Cheri" Sirius said randomly  
  
"That was random" Remus said  
  
"I know but I do" Sirius said  
  
"Yea I miss the girls too" James said. The next few minutes were silent  
  
"Not like you Sirius" Remus said  
  
"What's not" Sirius asked  
  
"Make everyone silent" Remus said  
  
"Yea I know, its weird" Sirius said  
  
"Its so depressing" James said  
  
"Will both of your cheer up! The girls will be back in a week" Remus said  
  
"A week is a long time" Sirius said sadly  
  
"Oh my god, this is going to be a long week" Remus said silently to himself  
  
"Wait a minute" James said  
  
"What?" Remus asked  
  
"Lets have a snowball fight!" James yelled  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Remus asked  
  
"What?" James asked  
  
"You were like really hyper, then you went all sad and stuff and now your happy again" Remus said  
  
"I don't know" James shrugged  
  
"Lets go, anyone else want to join?" James yelled. Almost everyone got up and ran outside. It was everyman for themselves.  
  
"Hey Remus!" Sirius yelled beaming a snowball at his head. He ducked but it still hit him. But at the same time Sirius was hit in the back of the head by another snowball  
  
"Pay attention Padfoot!" James yelled, Ducking a snowball that Todd had thrown  
  
"Damn that was close" James yelled  
  
"Just missed you" Todd yelled back  
  
"Is it just me, or is it all guys out here" Remus asked  
  
"It's all guys" James said  
  
"Well that sucks" Sirius said  
  
"yea but its still fun" Mike said, right before he was hit  
  
"Yea" Sirius said laughing at him  
  
"Shut up" Mike said beaming a snowball at Sirius, it hit him in the stomach, which made him shut up  
  
"I've been hit" Sirius yelled holding his stomach, he fell to the floor over dramatically.  
  
"Mike come here" He whispered  
  
"What?" Mike said going closer to him  
  
"Closer" Sirius whispered. Mike knelt down and James poured snow down the back of Mike's shirt.  
  
"Ahh" Mike said jumping up, Sirius stood up too, then James and him started beaming snowballs at each other.  
  
"Should've know u and James were up to something, you always are" Mike said  
  
"Yup" Sirius said  
  
"OK FROM NOW ON ONCE YOU GET HIT 5 TIMES YOUR OUT OF THE GAME!" James yelled  
  
"Ow" Remus yelled from across the field. He was rubbing his head.(a/n if you haven't guessed he was hit by a snowball in the head lol)  
  
"I'm out" Chris yelled  
  
"Already?" James yelled  
  
"Yea" Chris said laughing and walking back up to the castle. 10 minutes later about 10 more people were out, leaving James, Sirius, Remus, Todd, and Mike  
  
"Out!" Todd yelled  
  
"I got you right in the head!" Remus yelled, but as he said it he was hit twice  
  
"Out!" Remus called  
  
"three left" Mike yelled  
  
"Yup" James yelled beaming one at him  
  
"Damn! Out" Mike yelled  
  
"Only me and you now James" Sirius yelled  
  
"James?" Sirius said looking around  
  
"Behind you!" James yelled  
  
"Now why the hell would you do that?" Sirius asked  
  
"what?" James asked  
  
"You could've so easily gotten me there" Sirius said confused  
  
"SO I could do this" James said disappearing behind a mound of snow  
  
"James?" Sirius asked  
  
"Heads up" James yelled, Sirius turned around just to have a snowball hit him strait in the face  
  
"Now how the hell do you do that?" Sirius asked  
  
"Don't know" James said  
  
"Whatever, OUT!" Sirius yelled walking off the field. James followed  
  
Hey, Hoped you liked it, Remember I don't own any characters in the Harry Potter books. Please review And thanks to everyone who has already reviewed  
  
Cheri 


	45. “Josh, don’t do this to me” Millie said

"Prongs!" Sirius whined in a childish voice  
  
"I'm bored!" Sirius continued in the same voice  
  
"Shut up Padfoot" James said  
  
"Well it's true" Sirius said now back to his normal voice  
  
"I'm bored too" James said falling onto the couch exhausted next to Sirius  
  
"I wish the girls were here" Remus said  
  
"Me too" James said  
  
"Well there has to be something we can do" Sirius said  
  
"Like what?" James said  
  
"I don't know" Sirius said  
  
"Exactly" James said  
  
"Moony! What can we do" Sirius asked  
  
"Nothing" Remus asked  
  
"There has to be something, we were never this bored last summer" Sirius said  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk" Remus said  
  
"Ok, c-ya" Sirius said. Remus left the common room leaving the two boys on the couch  
  
"I'm tired" James said leaning his head back, onto the couch and closing his eyes  
  
"You can't go to sleep" Sirius said  
  
"I didn't sleep at all last night" James said not moving  
  
"Fine" Sirius said getting up and walking out of the common room. James didn't bother to move. He just sat strait up with his head back.  
  
Sirius however went down to the kitchens for some food. He tickled the pear. Walked inside, and was surrounded by house elves in less than a minute. He ordered a few things and sat down. In a few minutes his food was on the table and he ate.  
  
Remus was walking down the corridor to the room of requirement. He paced back and forth a few times. When he walked in, he was in a perfect model of Millie's living room. He looked around at the pictures on the wall and sat down  
  
"Perfect" He said  
  
"Less than a week left till we go back" Millie said walking through her living room with Cheri. It was around one in the morning  
  
"Yea I can't wait" Cheri said  
  
"So where'd Lily go to again?" Millie asked  
  
"She's shopping with her mum" Cheri said  
  
"At one in the morning?" Millie asked  
  
"No, they drove a few hours away to a different part of London and are staying in a hotel" Cheri explained  
  
"Oh, fun" Millie said  
  
"Sounds" Cheri said  
  
"So whatcha want to do" Millie asked  
  
"Go see Sirius" Cheri said  
  
"Sorry we can't to that" Millie said  
  
"I know" Cheri said  
  
"So what do you want to do, that we can do?" Millie asked  
  
"I don't know" Cheri said  
  
"Well that helps" Millie said  
  
"Well what do you want to do then?" Cheri asked  
  
"I don't know either" Millie said. They both laughed for a moment that stayed silent  
  
"It's Weird" Cheri said  
  
"What is?" Millie said  
  
"Well your house is so quiet when no one is here" Cheri said  
  
"Yea it is" Millie said looking around. Ring! The phone rang and both the girls jumped.  
  
"Hello?" Millie said picking up the phone  
  
"Hey baby" A voice said on the other line  
  
"Josh?" Millie said  
  
"Yea, I've missed you" Josh said  
  
"Why are you calling?" Millie asked  
  
"Because I love you" Josh said. Millie coughed a few times  
  
"What!?" Millie almost yelled  
  
"I love you" Josh said  
  
"No you don't josh" Millie said  
  
"Yes I do" Josh said  
  
"Josh, don't do this to me" Millie said  
  
"Do what?" Josh asked  
  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about" Millie said  
  
"I'm not doing anything, I just needed to tell you how I feel" Josh said  
  
"Don't josh" Millie said, her voice getting softer  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what happened before ok" Josh said  
  
"Josh don't" Millie said  
  
"But I just had to tell you, I miss you so much, and I want to be with you again" Josh said. Millie dropped the phone and Cheri hung it up on the receiver.  
  
"Was that josh, as in the josh we haven't heard from?" Cheri asked  
  
"Yea" Millie said silently  
  
"What'd he say?" Cheri asked  
  
"He said he loved me" Millie said  
  
"You can't go back to him" Cheri said  
  
"I Know" Millie said tears forming in her eyes. The phone rang again and Cheri answered it this time  
  
"Hello" Cheri said  
  
"Hey Cheri, Can I talk to Millie?" Josh asked  
  
"She can't talk right now" Cheri said  
  
"Look I need to talk to her" Josh said  
  
"Listen to me, if it was up to me, you would never talk to her again after what you did. But unfortunately that's not my choice. But honestly she really does not want to talk to you right now" Cheri said  
  
"Cheri... come on, you know how I feel" Josh started  
  
"No I really don't josh, I thought I did, but now I'm really not sure." Cheri said  
  
"I love her, Cheri" Josh said softly  
  
"Fuck you" Cheri said hanging up the phone. Millie was on the couch.  
  
"Want to talk?" Cheri asked  
  
"Not right now" Millie said.  
  
"Ok" Cheri said sitting on the other couch  
  
"I still love him" Millie said after a few minutes  
  
"I know" Cheri said  
  
"I Wonder what he's been up to" Millie said  
  
"Don't" Cheri said.  
  
"You don't need him. I know you love him; He used to be one of my best friends. And I knew he would never hurt you, but he did. And after that I don't even trust him anymore and I've known him most of my life" Cheri said  
  
"I know" Millie said  
  
"And you've got Remus now, and you know he would do anything to hurt you." Cheri said  
  
"Yea" Millie said a slight smile on her face. The phone rang again but no one got up. The answering machine picked up  
  
"Hey Millie, its josh, I know you probably hate me right now, and I know Cheri probably does too. But I never meant to hurt you." He said. That was all Cheri needed to hear before she picked up the phone again  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING!?" Cheri yelled  
  
"What do mean?" Josh asked  
  
"Millie is fucking crying her eyes out right now; do you even know how much you hurt her.?" Cheri asked  
  
"No" Josh answered silently and slowly  
  
"Exactly, you know why?" Cheri asked  
  
"Because I wasn't there" Josh said  
  
"Exactly, you can't just take off then think when you come back that everything going to be the same. Josh how long have I known you?" Cheri asked  
  
"About 15 yrs." Josh said  
  
"Yea, and do you how much I trust you?" Cheri asked  
  
"Now?" Josh asked  
  
"Yea" Cheri asked  
  
"Not very much" Josh asked  
  
"Now why would you think that?" Cheri asked. Josh stayed silent  
  
"Guess I just proved your point" Josh said  
  
"If you knew you were hurting people then why'd you do it?" Cheri asked  
  
"I don't know" Josh said  
  
"And don't tell me you were drunk" Cheri said  
  
"I wasn't going to" Josh said  
  
"Then why josh?" Cheri asked  
  
"Why would you try to rape someone then take off, not telling anyone where you're going? Not your parents. Not your friends, not even the person you supposedly loved" Cheri asked  
  
"I don't know" Josh said  
  
"Well when you come up with the answer then call back, and don't bother calling before you do. Oh and we'll be going back to school on Monday" Cheri said hanging up the phone  
  
Hey, please review!!! And if you're asking, yes josh knows that Cheri and Millie go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 


	46. Chapter 46

James stirred as he awoke and looked around; He had fallen asleep in the common room. It was late and dark out.  
  
'I slept the whole day, why didn't they wake me up' James thought to himself. He got up and walked to the kitchens. After he ate, James walked back up to the common room and up to the boy's dorm. Sirius was fast asleep in his bed and Remus was missing. So James decided to go to the room of requirement. When he got there the door was already there, so instead of thinking he just walked in, to find Remus fast asleep on a couch in a room he didn't recognize.  
  
"Moony" James whispered waking him up  
  
"What, oh hi" Remus said  
  
"Where are we Moony?" James asked. Remus looked around  
  
"In Millie's Living room" Remus answered  
  
"Why?" James asked  
  
"I don't know" Remus said  
  
"Good reason" James said  
  
"What are you doing here?" Remus asked  
  
"Slept all day so now I'm not tired" James said  
  
"What time is it?" Remus asked  
  
"I don't know, it's late though" James said  
  
"Well I'm going to go back up to the boy's dorm then" Remus said  
  
"Ok, c-ya later" James said. Remus left the room and James sat on the couch looking around. He looked at the pictures, and found one he rather liked. It was a picture of Lily, Millie, and Cheri at the beach. It must have been from last summer because the girls looked pretty much the same. He was tempted to try to take it off the wall but didn't.  
  
Instead he took a walk outside. He walked to the lake and sat down under a tree. There was still snow on the ground and the lake was still frozen. The temperature couldn't have been higher than 40 degrees. He didn't really care though. He still sat there starring out to the lake thinking.

Right after Cheri had hung up the phone it rang. And again she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" He said simply  
  
"Do you hate me" Josh asked. Now Cheri was silent  
  
"I don't know" Cheri answered  
  
"Come on, how do you not know. Just tell me Cheri" Josh said  
  
"I hate what you did, but I could never hate you" Cheri said  
  
"Ok, Thanks" Josh said  
  
"For what" Cheri asked  
  
"For not hating me" Josh said  
  
"Why?" Cheri asked  
  
"Because I couldn't live with myself if my best friend hated me" Josh said hanging up the phone. Cheri slowly put the receiver down.  
  
Millie had gone to be and Cheri sat down on the couch half smiling. She was happy that josh had called, since she hadn't talked to him in awhile but she still could never forgive him. And she didn't think that Millie should either.  
  
Millie had a weird dream that her and josh had gotten back together, and she was happy. She woke up peacefully and thought about it for the rest of the night.  
  
Sirius slept right through the night, dreamless, like usual. When he awoke Remus too was awake and James was in the common room. Sirius walked downstairs and sat next to James  
  
"You should've woken me yesterday" James said  
  
"Good morning to you too" Sirius said  
  
"Morning" James said. Remus came down the stairs a minute later and the three left for breakfast. After eating, they retreated back to the common room. Todd was also there.  
  
"Hey buddy, what's up?" Sirius asked sitting across from Todd  
  
"Nothing much, you?" Todd asked  
  
"Same" Sirius said  
  
"Game of chess?" Todd asked  
  
"Sure" Sirius said. A minute later Todd and Sirius were playing a game of wizard chess.  
  
"What can we do moony?" James asked  
  
"No idea" Remus said  
  
"Fun" James said sarcastically  
  
"Yup" Remus said  
  
"So we have everything to pull the prank with right?" James asked  
  
"Yea" Remus said  
  
"So when are we going to do it?" James asked  
  
"I was thinking either the middle of the night, the night before, Or really early that morning" Remus said  
  
"Like how early?" James asked  
  
"Like four in the morning early" Remus said  
  
"I think I'd rather the middle of the night" James said  
  
"Thought so" Remus said  
  
"We just have to watch out for flitch" Remus said  
  
"Ok" James said  
  
"Wait a minute, were putting stuff on the stairs right?" Remus asked  
  
"Yea Why?" James asked  
  
"How are we going to do that without anyone noticing?" Remus asked  
  
"Don't worry I've got it covered" James said  
  
"Ok" Remus said thinking  
  
"Counting down, only 4 days left" James said getting up one morning  
  
"Yes" Remus said sitting on his bed  
  
"Wha?" Sirius asked sleepily  
  
"4 Days left until everyone come back" James said  
  
"Oh, yea whatever" Sirius said turning over in his bed and shutting his eyes  
  
"Come on Padfoot, get up" James said opening Sirius's bed curtains letting the sunlight flow freely onto his face  
  
"Prongs!" Sirius said putting a pillow over his head  
  
"Ok, we'll just go eat then" James said walking towards his bed waiting  
  
"Food! Hold on I'll only be a minute!" Sirius yelled jumping up and throwing on his robes, he looked at James who was still getting dressed, and threw a pillow at him because he was laughing  
  
"It always works" James said  
  
"Shut up prongs" Sirius said  
  
"Lets go" Remus said walking out, both boys close behind. They walked down to the great hall, and surprisingly for once, they were the first ones there, but not by far, about a minute later a few Ravenclaw girls walked in and sat down. A few moments after that most everyone else that was there had come down to eat.  
  
James explained to Remus and Sirius Exactly how they were going to pull the prank without anyone noticing, (until it was too late). They made sure that they could put the water fall of slime at every exit of the hall. Plus an added feature for everyone who was smart enough not to leave. They made sure they had enough balloons, enough Slime, Enough paint, and enough goo for everything. They also made it so that they would have cameras set up around the school to get everything on tape. But also had figured out that to make nothing look suspicious they too had to be in on the prank, meaning they also would be covered, in paint, slime, and goo. The teachers would also get slimed, which meant they could look forward to a good month of detention. But it was worth it.  
  
Please review!!


	47. The Prank

The days were going by quickly, and before they knew it, it was the night before, the night they would set almost everything up. So quickly and quietly the snuck under James's invisibility cloak and down into the corridors. Remus had discovered another invisibility spell but it only lasted about ten minutes before you had to do it again. And it wasn't that easy to do in the first place.  
  
They magically lifted spray guns up to the great hall ceiling. They were filled with slime, that way after the balloons had dropped the shower of slime would turn on; this would make everyone run out the exits.  
  
The exits had a long narrow machine held to the top of the doorway, there for when everyone ran for the exits; a waterfall of slime would come pouring out, in which the kids would have to go through, to get to the stairs to go change. But they had that covered too.  
  
Halfway through breakfast Remus was to leave, he would use a spell that would put goo on every step of the castle. That way when the kids ran up the stairs, they would either slip, or get stuck.  
  
The water balloons were already filled and lifted to the ceiling, a simple charm made them invisible. The guys snuck back up to the common room and happily went to sleep awaiting the next morning.  
  
"Padfoot... wake up" James said shaking Sirius awake  
  
"What?" Sirius asked  
  
"Get up we have to go meet the girls" James said  
  
"There here!" Sirius yelled jumping up and starting to get dressed  
  
"Not yet, calm down" James said  
  
"Oh, ok" Sirius said panting; they walked down to the entrance hall just as people started to come in. Sirius spotting Cheri snuck around behind her. Without her Noticing he spun her around and kissed her.  
  
"Sirius!" She yelled  
  
"Hey" Sirius said casually  
  
"Don't scare me like that" Cheri said  
  
"Sorry, I just missed you" Sirius said pouting. Cheri hit him softly over the head and kissed him. They walked over to James and Remus. Millie was standing next to Remus, she had greeted him with a hug, and she didn't look the best. James and Lily were making out.  
  
"Get a room" Sirius said  
  
"Speak for yourself" James said turning towards him.  
  
"You ok Millie?" Remus asked  
  
"Yea, fine" she said forcing a smile.  
  
"Lets eat" Sirius said excitedly  
  
"Well one thing hasn't changed" Cheri said walking with Sirius towards the great hall. The others close behind  
  
"Feels so good to be back" Lily said  
  
"How was break?" James asked  
  
"It was ok" Lily said  
  
"That's good I guess, sister getting any less annoying?" James asked  
  
"No" Lily said laughing  
  
"So how was your break Remus?" Millie asked  
  
"Pretty good, I missed you though" Remus said  
  
"I missed you too" Millie said  
  
"How was your break?" Remus asked  
  
"Not bad" Millie said  
  
"I missed you" Sirius said cutely  
  
"I missed you too" Cheri said  
  
"I'll be right back" Remus said looking at James  
  
"Where are you going?" Cheri asked  
  
"Bathroom" Remus lied quickly and walked out of the great hall. He came back in about three minutes later and sat down.  
  
"Sirius" James said kicking him under the table  
  
"What about Sirius?" Lily asked  
  
"Nothing "James said  
  
"Ok" lily said. Remus whispered something and the balloons became visible. (Not that anyone noticed)  
  
"3, 2, 1" Sirius said quietly. All of a sudden Snape got on top of the Slytherin table and started to dance. Sirius moving his wand towards him then also joined getting up on his table. James and Remus joined next. And right when they had the whole school laughing the balloons started to fall. You could hear screams fill the great hall; as people were being covered in red and green paint.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily screamed  
  
"Sorry baby" He said wrapping his arms around her  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" She said trying to push him off of her. People started running under the water fall of slime to get out  
  
"Sorry I have to go see this" James said to lily running out of the hall with Sirius and Remus. They doubled over laughing when they saw the students slipping, sliding, and getting stuck on the stairs. There was so much commotion going on that the teachers couldn't find the three boys. They ran back into the great hall and got separated.  
  
"Where'd Sirius go?" James asked looking around  
  
"I don't know" Remus said  
  
"Mr. Black, i'm sure you had something to do with this" Sirius heard behind him, he turned to see a very angry, yet very funny looking Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Go strait to my office while I get the rest of your group" She said walking away, Sirius hadn't seen enough yet. Just then the shower of slime came from the ceiling.  
  
"Yo James!" Sirius yelled  
  
"McGonagall's looking for you" Sirius yelled  
  
"This was well worth it" James yelled  
  
"Indeed" Sirius yelled back. The waterfall of slime finally ran out of slime and stopped, more students were running out now. Next the shower stopped from the ceiling and McGonagall had rounded up the three boys.  
  
"A month of detention" Remus said on the way back to the Gryffindor common room  
  
"Come on moony, it was well worth it" James aid  
  
"Yea, that was awesome" Sirius said. They entered the common room. Barely anyone was there.  
  
"Have we really been gone that long?" James asked  
  
"Guess so" Remus said  
  
"Unless everyone is still changing" Sirius said  
  
"Doubt it" James said  
  
"Yo James" Todd said coming down the stairs,  
  
"What's up?" James said grinning  
  
"That was awesome!" He almost yelled  
  
"By far one of the best" Chris said right behind him  
  
"Well at least one of the best that was played on the whole school" Sirius said  
  
"Yea, we've done better on singles before" James said  
  
"Yea but you even got the teachers" Todd said sitting on the couch  
  
"How long you in for?" Mike asked  
  
"A month" Remus said still smiling  
  
"Harsh" Chris said.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Sirius said  
  
"Either sleeping or showering" Todd said  
  
"Yea, Lily didn't take it too well though" Mike said  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked  
  
"She's, really mad at you" Mike said  
  
"Oh great, just what I need" James said  
  
"Your on a role James, she just got back and she's already mad at you" Sirius said  
  
"Shut up" James said shoving him into the couch  
  
"Touchy" Sirius said jokingly. James threw a pillow at his head  
  
"Ow, that hurt" Sirius said in a little boy's voice rubbing his head  
  
"I CANT BELIEVE HIM!" Lily screamed up in the girl's dorm.  
  
"Lils calm down it was a prank" Cheri said brushing her hair  
  
"Calm down, we haven't even been back a day and he's already messing everything up" Lily said  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Cheri asked  
  
"I don't know" Lily said  
  
"You sound like he's never done it before" Cheri said  
  
"Can there be one night without him pranking someone?" Lily asked totally ignoring Cheri  
  
"Lily!" Cheri yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her back to reality, "Get a hold of your self and note that this isn't the first time he's done this" Cheri said  
  
"I'm going to sleep" Lily said shutting her bed curtains. Cheri instead walked down stairs into the common room  
  
"What was Lily yelling about" James asked knowing the answer  
  
"Do you have to ask that?" Cheri asked  
  
"No, but I want to know if i'm getting things right or not" James said confusing himself  
  
"What?" Cheri asked  
  
"Just speak" James asked  
  
"She's pissed at you" Cheri said sting on Sirius' lap  
  
"Why?" James asked  
  
"Cause she said that you can't go a night without pulling a prank" Cheri said rolling her eyes  
  
"I've gone plenty, and is this the same person that told me to prank!" James said his temper rising  
  
"James calm down" Cheri said  
  
"I have to go think" James said leaving the common room  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him" Cheri said but Sirius held her back  
  
"Just let him think" Sirius said. He smiled at her and kissed her gently  
  
"Cheri can I talk to you?" Remus asked  
  
"Sure about what?" Cheri asked  
  
"Come with me" Remus said walking up to the boy's dorm  
  
"Moony! Don't do anything I wouldn't so, especially with my girl" Sirius said  
  
"Wouldn't that be more like, don't do anything I would do, and besides I have a girlfriend" Remus said. Sirius thought about what he said for a minute  
  
"What's wrong with Millie?" Remus said closing the door  
  
"What do you mean?" Cheri asked  
  
"Cheri, don't lie to me" Remus said  
  
"I'm not, what do you mean?" Cheri asked. She felt kind of bad about lying to him  
  
"Why's she acting so weird?" Sirius asked  
  
"I don't know" Cheri asked. Remus took a step towards her  
  
"I know your lying" Remus said taking a few steps toward her. She back up until he cornered her. She knew he wouldn't do anything, but him being much stronger, she was still scared by him  
  
"Look Remus, maybe I do know, and maybe it would be easier for you if I explained it, but I cant" Cheri said  
  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked  
  
"I can explain it because I know exactly what's going on, but that doesn't mean that I should explain it" Cheri asked  
  
"Huh" Remus said  
  
"And you're supposed to be the smart one?" Cheri asked.  
  
"I know what your saying, but just tell me" Remus asked  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't do that" Cheri said  
  
"Than what am I supposed to do?" Remus asked  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" Cheri said  
  
"Cause she's not going to tell me" Remus said  
  
"Maybe not, but in time she will" Cheri said slipping under his arm and out of the boy's room  
  
"So what was going on up there?" Sirius asked  
  
"Why should I tell you" Cheri asked  
  
"Because i'm cute and loveable" Sirius said  
  
"Yes you are, but i'm going to bed" Cheri said kissing him goodnight, he held on to her arm though  
  
"Come on, what happened" Sirius said  
  
"Well... first Remus was asking me what I thought of the prank and stuff, then he threw me on the bed and kissed me and then let me go" Cheri said calmly  
  
"HE did not, REMUS!" Sirius yelled  
  
"I'm joking" Cheri said  
  
"Yea?" Remus said coming down the stairs  
  
"Never mind" Sirius said  
  
"Right?" He said sitting on the couch  
  
"Well, goodnight" Cheri said again kissing Sirius  
  
"And baby, remember my bed is always free" Sirius joked  
  
"Not funny" She said walking up the stairs to her bed 


	48. Chapter 48

James waited the next morning for Lily to awake and come downstairs. He was sitting on the couch with Sirius and Remus. There were a few other people in the common room talking amongst themselves in corners of the room. Just then lily came down and walked to the other side of the couch (right in front of James)  
  
"Look Lils" James started but lily put her finger to his lips. She crawled on top of him (putting one leg on each side) and kissed him passionately. The pulled back ending the kiss  
  
"Morning" she said starring into his eyes  
  
"I thought you were mad at me" he said confused (but believe me, he was rather happy)  
  
"I was, but then I Noticed that I didn't really care, and that I missed you too much to be mad at you" Lily explained  
  
"Well in that case" James said pulling Lily back into a kiss  
  
"Hey guys" Cheri said walking down the stairs Millie behind her.  
  
"Hey sweaty" Sirius said. James didn't even notice and Remus was lost in thought about what was wrong with Millie.  
  
"Millie, can I talk to you" Remus asked getting up  
  
"Sure?" Millie said following him slowly out of the common room  
  
"I've really missed you" Remus began  
  
"I've missed you too" Millie said  
  
"And I want to know what's going on" Remus said as he stopped walking and turned to her. Millie looked at the floor  
  
"What are you talking about" she said in an unconvincing voice  
  
"Millie, don't lie to me. You've been acting weird ever since you've gotten back" he said  
  
"Look, its just some family problems, no big deal" she said  
  
"Then why can't you tell me?" Remus asked  
  
"Because it personal" Millie said  
  
"Well Cheri knows about it" Remus said. That was it. Millie already wasn't feeling good. Now Remus was asking her millions of questions. She just lost it  
  
"Cheri knows about it because Cheri was there!" Millie said loudly (Loudly, as in she didn't yell but she wasn't talking in her reg tone) tears started to fill her eyes and she turned and ran  
  
"Millie" Remus yelled after her. He leaned up against the wall and hit the back of his head against it many times.  
  
"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that" Mike said walking up to him  
  
"That's the point" Remus said  
  
"What's up?" Mike asked  
  
"Just got some problems with Millie" Remus said  
  
"Oh, that sucks" Mike said. (Can't you tell he's good with words, knows how to cheer you right up lol)  
  
"Yea" Remus said quietly  
  
"Cheer up, you'll get back together" Mike said walking into the common room. Remus decided to go back into the common room too. James and lily were making out on the couch, and Sirius and Cheri were also doing the same.  
  
"Guys lets go eat" Remus said. The 5 left the common room and walked down to the great hall. They had cleaned everything up (thankfully) and everything looked normal again.  
  
The Great Hall was alive with the students eating, catching up on the latest gossip and more. The marauders got a huge applause as they walked in. but they just grinned and kept walking.  
  
"So where's Millie?" James asked as they sat down  
  
"No idea" Remus said looking at Cheri.  
  
"Remus can I talk to you" Cheri said  
  
"Yea sure" He answered. They stood up and walked out onto the grounds  
  
"She wont talk to me" Remus said  
  
"Look, even though this goes against everything I think I should do, I need you tell you, because I know that Millie never will" Cheri said. Remus stayed silent and they sat on a bench on the grounds.  
  
"Ok, I grew up with this kid Josh, and he was my best friend" Cheri started but was cut off  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Remus asked  
  
"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Cheri asked  
  
"yea, yea go on" Remus said  
  
"I could trust him with absolutely everything, so I set him up with Millie, and I thought it was great, the both seemed so in love; but then" Cheri stopped as tears were forming in her eyes  
  
"What?" Remus asked concerned  
  
"He, he tried to rape someone..." Cheri stuttered  
  
"Not you right?" Remus asked  
  
"No, not me" Cheri said  
  
"MILLIE?" Remus screamed standing up. Cheri got up and grabbed his arm  
  
"No, Remus. I don't know who is was, well I knew her but she wasn't my friend, I didn't even know her name. Anyway he came to his senses before he actually raped her and he took off. He didn't tell anyone where he went. And everyone was so worried. Millie was really sad too. But eventually she got over it, just like everyone else. Except for me." Cheri started  
  
"Did you love him?" Remus asked  
  
"As a friend. But I lost my best friend. And that hurt, but this isn't about me. No one has heard from him in two years, but he called Millie on Friday. He, he told her he loved her, and she got really upset. Then him and me got into a huge fight, but that's beside the point. Millie is just really lost right now Remus. She loves you, and I know her heart still has feeling for him, and as much as she says she hates him, I know she still loves him. You just have to give her time to think things out." Cheri explained  
  
"wow" Was all Remus could say. He sat back down  
  
"Cheer up Rem" Cheri said sitting next to him. Remus got up and walked away. Cheri still sat there and a tear ran down her cheek. She didn't bother stopping it. And she still couldn't believe it. She wanted to hate josh so much. But she couldn't. shed known him her whole life, and in her heart still loved him as a friend.  
  
She sat there thinking. She took her hair out of the clip that was holding up, letting it fall onto her face, and she cried  
  
Remus however, walked all around the grounds. He thought about everything, trying to put together what Cheri just said.  
  
Millie was fighting with herself.  
  
"I don't love him anymore" she said out loud  
  
"You sure about that?" someone said. 


	49. What the hell are you doing here?

"Why are you hear?" she asked not turning around

"Because I still love you" he said walking over to her. She could feel him right behind her and she turned around to become face to face with Josh

"Don't" she said silently avoiding his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her and she pulled away quickly

"Just leave me alone" she said. She tried to walk about but he grabbed her arm

"I can't do that" he said turning her to face him

"Why!?" she asks tears forming in her eyes

"Because I love you" he said still holding her arm

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt me, and even more how much you hurt Cheri!? I know she's trying to act tough so I won't be worried, but you should see her, she driving herself insane over you" Millie said

"Oh god, look ill talk to you later" he said running out of the hall and into the great hall. When he got there he looked for the Gryffindor flag and ran to that table. .when he didn't see her he ran to the closest person to him

"Do you know where I can find a girl named Cheri woods?" he asked

"No but, ask Sirius. He usually knows" the girl says

"Who's Sirius?" he asked

"Him" she said pointing at Sirius. So he ran over to Sirius

"Hey, your Sirius right?" he asked out of breath

"Yea, are you ok?" Sirius asked

"Fine, do you know where Cheri is?" he asked

"Why?" Sirius asked defendingly

"I need to talk to her" josh said

"OK, she said something about going outside to talk to Remus" Sirius said

"Ok, thanks" he said running outside, and sure enough he recognized her sitting on the bench.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to her. She almost fell off the bench but instead stood up and back away

"How the hell did you get here!?" she asked

"Dumbledore said I could visit, seeing in how I already know about everything, and since I've been missing" he says walking towards her

"Stay away from me josh" Cheri said still backing away

"What do you think I'm going to rape you or something?" he asked still walking towards

"No, but still" she said

"But still what?" he asked

"I don't care about anything anymore, do you have any idea how much you hurt me?"

"I" he started

"I doubt you could've of done worse even if I was the one you tried to rape" she said. That made him shut up. He kind of just looked at her

"I'm sorry" he says

"Sorry for what exactly?" she asks

"For everything" he says

"Can I ask you something, why did you run?" Cheri asked now trying to calm down and stop crying

"Because I didn't want to go to jail" he says

"And you couldn't even call me? Do you think I would've turned you in?" she asks

"I" he started

"I don't want to know, just stay away from me" she said walking away. Josh started to walk back to the castle

"Are you Josh?" Remus voice came from behind him

"Yea why?" he asked turning around

"Just wanted to tell you something" Remus said before punching him and walking away

"What the hell?" he said holding his now bloody nose. After he cleared it up he went to find Millie but bumped into Sirius on the way

"What happened to Cheri?" Sirius asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well I saw her crying" Sirius said.

Oh, that just some stuff that happened while ago" he said. Sirius taking it the wrong was pinned him to the wall  
  
"What did you do to her?" Sirius asked threateningly

"Nothing, I swear" he said nervously

"Then what happened?" Sirius asked. And so josh explained everything

"And you expect her to forgive you?" Sirius asked

"Well yea" josh said

"Millie maybe, but honestly Cheri?" Sirius asked again

"I didn't say it would be simple, but I'm hoping she will" josh said

"Good luck on that one, and what happened to your nose?" Sirius asked

"I don't know some guy punched me" josh said

"Really what did he look like?" Sirius asked

"About the same height as you, and dirty blonde spiked hair" josh said

"Probably Remus, which mean Cheri probably told him, which means he probably your worst enemy right now" Sirius said

"Why?" josh asked

"Because that's Millie's new boyfriend" Sirius said walking away. Josh stood there for a moment banging his head against the wall. Before walking away to find mille. After searching forever he remembered Dumbledore giving him the password to the Gryffindor common room. So he went there. After he stepped through the portrait he saw that she wasn't there. And there was only other person that was

"Do you know where Millie is?" josh asked

"Um, up there" James said not paying attention and pointing up the girls staircase

"Thanks" he says walking towards them he started walking up them when they turned into a slide send9ing him back down on his ass

"Oh, yea I forgot to tell you they did that" James said walking over to him

"Yea, thanks" he said

"Ill go get her for you" James said

"Wait, how come you can get up the stairs?" josh asked as he watched James walk up them with no problems

"Because I'm a marauder" James said smiling leaving josh there thinking. He knew he heard of them. The pranksters but that didn't have anything to do with him getting up the stairs. Maybe because there also the four smartest ones

"Milling there a guy waiting downstairs for you" James said walking carelessly into the dorm and falling onto lily's bed

"Yea, don't knock James, and what does he look like?" Millie asked whipping her eyes

"I don't know he must be new, he's kind of tall with brown hair, blue eyes and not that built" James said dully opening lily top drawer and pulling out her diary

"James put that down! And go tell josh I don't want to see him" Millie said snatching the book from him and putting it back in the draw.

"So who is this kid?" James asked

"And old friend" Millie said

"So why don't you want to see him?" James asked curiously taking the diary back out, only for it to be snatched out of his hands again. And for millionth time that day the story of what happened with josh was explained

"Oh" James said getting up and putting the diary in hi pocket he walked towards the door

"James! Put the book back" Millie said

"Come get it" James said teasingly. She walked over to him and tried reaching in his pocket but it wasn't there

"Looking for this?" James said holding the book about his head

"Yea, now give it to me" Millie demanded

"Grab it" he said

"You know I can't reach that high" Millie said

"Fine, but only because you've had a rough day" James says handing her lily's diary and leaving the room. He walked down the stairs and josh was on the couch

"She's not there" James lied

"Yea right, I heard her yell at you" josh said getting up

"No that was someone else" James said

"Look I know her voice" josh said

"Really? It might have changed over the last few years" James said

"So you know too, great, why doesn't she write a book" josh said referring to Millie

"Don't talk about her like that" James said in a more threatening tone

"Well I'm mad that she wont talk to me" Josh said, little did he know Millie was sitting at the top of the stair listening

"And you honestly expect her too" James said almost yelling

"Yea" josh said

"She's been acting weird since she got back, and I'm glad I know why now. She's barely talking, eating or from what I heard she not sleeping much either. Three guesses why" James said

"Yea I know why, but I want to change things" josh said

"Yea you want to sweep her off her feet again so you can break her heart. Again" James said harshly

"James come on" Millie said grabbing his arm and taking him out of the room

"What?" he asks when they stepped out

"I just couldn't listen to it anymore, but thanks for sticking up for me" she said

Wow, sorry I haven't updated for while. I had this written but then my computer erased it. So I had to re write it. It's not as good but it will work for now. Hope you enjoyed it.

Review

Cheri


End file.
